


Dos Caras de Una Moneda

by Maria_sama



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alpha Gon Freecs, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Gon X Killua - Freeform, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hunter X Hunter Big Bang, Hunters, Implied Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killugon - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Porn with Feelings, Protective Killua Zoldyck, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_sama/pseuds/Maria_sama
Summary: Gon y Killua se reencuentran luego de tres años de separación, pero su amistad no volverá a ser la misma después de la misión de las hormigas quimera.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hay algunos saltos en el tiempo, espero todo quede claro al final. Los primeros capítulos no tienen nada explícito, pero conforme avanza la historia las cosas se pondrán mejores (?) Espero lo disfruten!!

Tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Tres años desde que Killua sintió su corazón destrozado por primera vez, desde que tuvo que recoger sus piezas y seguir adelante, sin la persona que más quería en el mundo. Tres años viajando con Alluka; visitando y recorriendo lo que nunca antes había podido ver mientras estaba encerrado en la montaña Kukuroo. Habían mantenido contacto por carta gracias a los halcones mensajeros ( de otro modo Milluki podría haberlos rastreado en menos de una hora. No es que estuviera preocupado, pero siempre era bueno prevenir mientras de su familia se tratara), aún así Killua sentía que su relación no había vuelto a ser igual. Después de ver cómo Gon, su querido amigo, se cegaba por la ira y la venganza; después de haberle escupido esas palabras hirientes a la cara, sin siquiera disculparse apropiadamente antes de su separación, había hecho que Killua se sintiera abandonado. No es que hubiera dejado de querer a Gon, y si era posible, quizás ahora lo quería más que antes, aunque le costara admitirlo. Pero el dolor que había guardado por estos tres años empezaba a afectarlo de verdad. Todas las emociones que se había guardado, sobre todo para cuidar a Alluka, comenzaban a estancarse en su garganta, luchando por salir en algún momento.  
A pesar de todo, Killua vivía por Gon. O así había sido tres años atrás. Ahora vivía más que nada por Alluka. Nunca pensó en sus propias motivaciones, y si lo hizo las olvidó porque sentía que era más importante hacer felices a otros; a sus personas importantes, como había sido Gon, como era ahora Alluka.  
Ni siquiera sabía si realmente quería ver a Gon después de todo este tiempo. Tiempo que había pasado intentado cerrar las heridas y olvidar ese día en que casi pierde a su mejor amigo. Muchas veces sentía que todo lo que pensaba era patético, su propia existencia era patética, y en realidad no le importaba sacrificar toda su vida por alguien más.  
De todas formas, el encuentro ya estaba acordado hace más de un mes, y Killua sabía que no había forma de evitarlo ahora. Sobre todo porque Alluka no había parado de hablar de conocer a Mito-san desde que supo que existía la posibilidad de ir a Isla Ballena. Estaba decidido; Killua volvería a Isla Ballena junto a Alluka, y eso hacia que se sintiera tremendamente intranquilo, lo que lo ponía de mal humor.

-Onii-chan, estás bien?- le preguntó Alluka mirándolo preocupada  
-Claro que si, -le sonrió- es solo que tengo algo de hambre. De todas formas aún quedan 15 minutos para que el barco zarpe, deberíamos comprar algunas cosas para el camino.  
\- Tienes razón, cuántas horas serán?  
-Dependiendo del clima, de 20 a 24 horas - le dijo comenzando a caminar con ella hacia la tienda más cercana - no te preocupes - sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana al ver su cara de nerviosismo-  todo irá bien, recuerda que ya he viajado en este barco antes, confía en mí  
-si!- sonrió Alluka- onii-chan, deberíamos comprar algo para Gon-kun también, después de todo no lo hemos visto hace años...que crees que le gustaría? - preguntó mientras entraban a una tienda llena de víveres y productos importados  
-a Gon? Bueno, no estoy seguro...-  
\- Onii-chan deberías saberlo, es tu mejor amigo, no?-  
-supongo...-  
-ohh, Onii-chan es tan frío, al principio no parabas de hablar de él, recuerdas?-  
-claro que no - desvió la mirada hacia las estanterías para que Alluka no se diera cuenta de su evidente sonrojo.  
-mentiroso- murmuró  
-bien bien, toma algunas cosas que quieras para comer en el viaje, pero rápido, ok?-  
-si!- Alluka se alejó corriendo entre los pasillos de la tienda, hacia la sección de dulces  
\- supongo que debería comprar algo de comida real, Alluka se encargará de los dulces-

Tomo unos emparedados, algo de fruta y unas botellas de agua, dirigiéndose al mostrador para pagar, cuando algo llamó su atención. Lo vió brillar desde lejos. Una piedra redonda, de aproximadamente un centímetro de diámetro, mitad verde-mitad azul, con dos lazos para colgarse al cuello. Se quedó un rato mirando, hasta que un  vendedor alto y pálido se acercó a él.  
-Buenas tardes señor, está interesado en éste collar?-  
-Eh, no, bueno, solo me recordó...-intentó responder a pesar de lo nervioso que se había puesto.  
\- Oh! Ya veo, ya veo, seguramente le recordó a su novia, no? Mire, éste collar es perfecto para parejas, la piedra se separa en dos, así las dos personas usan una parte, lo ve?  No es genial?  
\- Hum...- Killua se sonrojó un poco al pensar que lo que le recordaba la piedra era a Gon  
-Lo mejor es el precio! Lo ve? - le dijo señalándole un papel que colgaba tras el collar- 5.000 jennys!! Pero para usted, lo dejaría solo en 4.500 jennys, que le parece?  
\- Bueno, yo no...-  
-Mire, es de excelente calidad, tómelo! Así se asegurará...  
- _Déjame hablar con un demonio-_ pensó mientras tomaba el collar, molesto  
-Onii-chan!!- gritó Alluka mientras se acercaba corriendo  
Killua entró en pánico, aunque no supo muy bien por qué - ok, lo llevo! - le gritó al vendedor mientras lo escondía entre la comida que llevaba en las manos, y se dirigió a pagar mientras Alluka lo seguía con los brazos llenos de golosinas  
-onii-chan que quería el vendedor?-  
-solo quería que probara un producto- mintió  
-ohh, que era?-  
Sabía que si le decía la verdad a Alluka desataría una conversación demasiado vergonzosa que no quería tener en ese momento ni lugar  
-bueno...oye, Alluka, no puedes llevar tantos dulces!-  
-Ehh, por qué no? Los iba a compartir contigo también Onii-chan-  
-No podemos cargarlos, no caben ni en tu mochila y la mía juntas-  
\- Pero...- Alluka empezó a gimotear  
Killua la miró dándose por vencido. No es que no quisiera llevar los dulces, después de todo si pudiera se los hubiera comido todos él solo, pero tenía que actuar como un buen hermano mayor.  
-ok, los llevaremos, pero no quiero quejas cuando te duela el estómago-  
-si!- sonrió  
Después de todo Killua había logrado desviar el tema.  
-onii-chan, y el regalo para Gon-kun?-  
O eso había pensado. Miró hacia abajo sacando el celular de su bolsillo, encendiéndolo para hacer como que veía la hora.  
-mierda! - maldijo- Alluka, nos quedan 5 minutos para embarcar, debemos correr o nos quedaremos abajo!-

Terminaron de pagar y ambos cargaron los paquetes de dulces que había insistido en llevar Alluka; corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el barco alcanzando justo a subir cuando empezaban a levantar las plataformas para abordar.  
Así se embarcaron a Isla Ballena. Killua no podía evitar estar nervioso. Su estómago se retorcía por la emoción. Cuando el barco empezó a alejarse del puerto, sintió que la mezcla de emociones y la comida que había llevado Alluka harían que se enfermara.


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana abierta de par en par, posándose justo sobre sus ojos.

-Maldición - murmuró Killua tapándose con las sábanas por encima de la cabeza. No había podido dormir bien. Después de todo, hacía un calor del demonio.

-Onii-chan, despierta! - lo llamó Alluka desde la puerta de su habitación - Nanika y yo tenemos hambre, ya es más de mediodía…-

-Si, si...enseguida voy- respondió bajándose de la cama y frotándose los ojos para despertar mejor.

-Estás bien? - lo miró preocupada.

-Claro que si - sonrió- es solo que hace tanto calor-

-La próxima vez deberíamos quedarnos en un hotel con aire acondicionado-

-Lo tendré en cuenta - murmuró entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida. Hace solo una semana Gon y él se habían separado. Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba mucho. Extrañaba despertar con los gritos alegres de Gon cada mañana, llamándolo para tomar desayuno. No sabía cómo había logrado aguantar el dolor que le producía estar separado de Gon frente a Alluka. Después de todo, Killua comenzaba a entender que los sentimientos hacia su amigo superaban la amistad. Y también sabía muy bien que era un sentimiento unilateral. Gon sólo lo veía como su amigo, y no podía ser de otra forma. Aún se sentía increíblemente confundido, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más certezas tenía de que quizás no amaba a Gon sólo como amigo.  
De todas formas, ya no importaba; si solo lo veía de vez en cuando, podría soportar que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Mientras Gon esté a salvó y feliz, yo estaré bien.

-Onii-chan, el pan se está quemando…-

-Que? Mierda!- Se había quedado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo. Tiró el pan completamente quemado a la basura con enojo.

-Seguro estás bien?- 

-Si... iré a comprar el desayuno- le dijo poniéndose los zapatos para salir. 

-ok! Ve con cuidado!-

-volveré pronto!-

Concéntrate Killua, ésta es tu nueva vida ahora, sin Gon. Ahora Alluka depende de ti. Maldición ni siquiera puedo hacer bien el desayuno. 

Entró a la primera tienda que vió en el camino. Compró algo de fruta, cereales, y unos almuerzos congelados. 

-Debería aprender a cocinar - se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de la tienda- Yo podría comer cereales todo el día, pero supongo que Alluka debería comer sano…-

Buscó una librería donde comprar un libro de cocina básico, y emprendió su regreso al hotel.

Habían viajado a un pueblo costero; era pequeño, pero el océano quedaba muy cerca del hotel donde se estaban hospedando, y por las mañanas y las tardes la brisa era agradable. Pero el resto del tiempo el calor era infernal; no le importaba aguantarlo por Alluka, pues quería que su hermana conociera el mar, que por supuesto, solo había visto en libros.  
Después de todo, a Alluka no parecía importarle el calor, y Killua siempre fue más sensible a éste. No era sorpresa entonces que por las noches apenas pudiera dormir. Por el calor...y las pesadillas. Al principio los sueños siempre eran agradables: Gon y él en Greed Island, la batalla con Razor, el “solo puede ser Killua” dicho por Gon resonaba en su cabeza. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse dolorosas cuando en el sueño éste comenzaba a ignorarlo. Intentaba perseguirlo pero le daba la espalda. Entonces Illumi le susurraba incesantemente que nunca podría tener amigos. Intentaba gritarle que estaba equivocado mientras perseguía a Gon, pero entonces se daba cuenta que estaba solo, y que a lo lejos brillaba una luz. Cuando llegaba a ella, encontraba a Gon en el suelo, mutilado. Solía despertarse justo al ver a Gon en ese estado, pero luego no podía dejar de recordar ese día. No podía evitar sentirse desesperado de nuevo, sin saber qué hacer para salvar la vida de su mejor amigo. Recordaba haber corrido hacia él, temblando. Lo había tomado entre sus brazos y se había asegurado de que su corazón latía. Al principio no pudo escuchar nada, y en ese momento, Killua pensó que su vida se había acabado junto con la de Gon. Si Gon moría ahí, él no hubiera sido capaz de volver. Pero luego, como un milagro, había escuchado un latido; tan débil, que pensó lo había imaginado. Luego un segundo, un poco más fuerte. De inmediato cargó a Gon en su espalda, como tantas veces lo había hecho, aún temblando, aún llorando sin siquiera darse cuenta, y lo llevó con los demás. Después de eso no recordaba mucho, solo que se se aseguró de que Gon recibiera atención médica inmediata. Por lo que le dijo Ikalgo un tiempo después, había entrado en shock por unas horas; se había sentado en el piso, mirando al vacío, y no había escuchado ni dicho una sola palabra más. Cuando recordaba eso, no podía evitar llorar. Así había sido cada noche de esa semana. Una de las más duras de su vida.

-Estoy en casa, Alluka- sonrió al entrar al cuarto del hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bienvenido a casa!!- la voz de Mito-san resonó dulcemente en los oídos de Gon.

-Estoy de vuelta!- gritó mientras corría a abrazarla.

La había extrañado. Sintió como la calidez de su abrazo lo envolvía, haciendo que olvidara todas sus preocupaciones. 

-Tienes hambre? Realmente estás sucio, Gon!

-Hehe, no es para tanto Mito-san, pero no he comido desde ayer, así que tengo muuucha hambre!-

-Ok, ok, ve a tomar un baño mientras preparo el almuerzo. Supongo que tienes mucho que contarnos, no es así?-

-Claro que si, además muero de ganas de probar la comida de Mito-san! Volveré en un segundo! - gritó mientras corría a casa.

Mito-san lo miró alejarse, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Gon había crecido; se notaba más maduro y por supuesto un poco más alto, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo chico amable y dulce que había criado. Aunque podía notar su mirada de intranquilidad. 

-Supongo que es normal a su edad - suspiró.

Gon necesitaba tomar un baño y aclarar su cabeza. Se quitó la ropa y dejó que el agua lo cubriera por completo al entrar en la tina de baño. Por fin estaba en casa. Por fin había encontrado a Ging. Había hecho muchos amigos. Se había hecho mucho más fuerte. Todo estaba bien, todos estaban a salvo ahora, recorriendo sus propios caminos, como él lo había hecho también. Entonces, por qué sentía un vacío en el pecho? Gon no podía entenderlo. Sabía que se había enfrentado a cosas horribles en la misión de las hormigas quimera, tanto que casi había perdido la vida,pero no era eso lo que lo perturbaba.  

Al final, incluso Kite estaba bien...bueno, quizás no del todo, pero estaba vivo, y dispuesto a hacerse más fuerte. Igual que él. 

-Tengo que hacerme más fuerte- 

Salió del cuarto de baño un tiempo después, se puso ropa limpia y se dirigió escaleras abajo para ir a comer con Mito-san y Abe. Los aromas provenientes de la cocina hacían que su estómago rugiera, así que se apresuró para sentarse a la mesa, que lo esperaba llena de cosas deliciosas. 

Había extrañado la comida de Mito-san, la calidez del hogar, y por supuesto a su querida familia. 

Todo había estado delicioso, y Gon no podía dejar de sonreír. Les contó a Mito-san y Abe las historias de sus viajes, desde Greed Island en adelante, su entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte junto a Killua, su encuentro con Ging y su visita a Kite. Por supuesto omitió la mayoría de las cosas que preocuparían a su familia, como por ejemplo, el que casi hubiera muerto.

-Y cómo está Ging?- preguntó Mito-san intentando parecer despreocupada.

-Bueno, está muy bien, no paraba de hablar  de su siguiente viaje. Me contó muchas historias cuando nos encontramos, Mito-san, fue genial!-

-Supongo que no vendrá por aquí, o si?- preguntó algo irritada.

-No mencionó nada de eso- sonrió Gon a modo de disculpa.

-Bueno, Ging siempre ha sido así- lo tranquilizó Abe al ver su incomodidad- Mito, ya deberías estar acostumbrada.-

-Mmm - murmuró Mito-san mirando hacia otro lado- y - intentó cambiar de tema- cómo está Killua? Por qué no lo trajiste esta vez?-

Gon no pudo evitar que su corazón doliera un poco. De nuevo podía sentir ese molesto vacío, a pesar de la felicidad que experimentaba en esos momentos, no podía explicar por qué ocurría. 

-Bueno, ahora está cuidando de su hermana Alluka, creo que no podrá venir en un tiempo-

Mito-san lo miró con curiosidad por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Oh, está bien no? Lo puedes invitar a que venga con su hermana más adelante, Gon, siempre serán bien recibidos, lo sabes, no?-

-Si- sonrió- tienes razón Mito-san, se lo pediré luego, cuando le envíe la próxima carta-

Luego de la comida, Gon se sentía renovado. Después de estar así con su familia, como en los viejos tiempos, no podía evitar sentirse tranquilo y a salvo.

Subió a su habitación a desempacar y a buscar su antigua caña para ir a pescar un rato. Después de todo aún era temprano. Cuando abrió la puerta, su cuarto estaba igual que siempre. Mito-san lo había mantenido intacto. La última vez que había entrado ahí Killua estaba con él. Casi podía verlo, sentado cerca de la ventana, mientras lo miraba tranquilamente. En ese mismo lugar habían hecho planes para conseguir el juego de Greed Island en la próxima subasta. Se habían quedado hablando hasta tarde muchas noches, de cosas sin sentido, de experiencias pasadas, de planes a futuro, cuando pensaban que siempre estarían juntos, mientras miraban el techo y escuchaban las olas chocar a lo lejos.

Gon tomó su caña de pescar y corrió a la puerta de su casa. Prefería no recordar todo eso ahora, pues hacía que su corazón doliera un poco. 

-Volveré en unas horas!- gritó mientras corría hacia el bosque.

-Vuelve antes de la cena!- le contestó Mito-san que se encontraba en el jardín tendiendo la ropa recién lavada.

Gon corrió a toda velocidad, internándose entre los árboles; podía sentir que era libre de nuevo, mientras el viento fresco chocaba contra su rostro, y los rayos del sol calentaban su piel. 

Encontró el árbol donde siempre se sentaba frente al lago, sacó su caña y se sentó a pescar. Solo logró estar quieto por media hora, hasta que se cansó y se puso nuevamente de pie, dejando la caña a un lado. No podía concentrase. Más bien, no podía dejar de moverse. Sentía que todas las emociones y pensamientos acumulados durante los últimos meses se agolpaban en su cabeza, dando vueltas. Por qué se sentía tan intranquilo? Por qué su corazón no dejaba de latir rápida y pesadamente, como si le faltará algo? La verdad no podía entenderlo, y eso empezaba a fastidiarlo.

-Todo está bien, todo está bien- se repetía a si mismo mientras caminaba un poco- entonces, por qué siento que falta algo? Acaso me faltó hacer alguna cosa? Pero qué?- se preguntaba mientras comenzaba a dolerle el pecho.

Se dejó caer sobre la hierba mientras se frotaba la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando disipar sus pensamientos. Miró hacia el cielo claro del atardecer, mientras comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas.

La última vez que había mirado el cielo desde allí, Killua estaba a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin habían tocado tierra. Killua suspiró aliviado al ver como llegaban al puerto y comenzaban los preparativos para desembarcar. Había sido un viaje horrible para él; al final terminó comiendo muchos más dulces de los que debía por los nervios, a pesar de la advertencia que le había dado a Alluka. Eso, combinado con la tormenta que habían atravesado en alta mar hicieron que no pudiera aguantar las nauseas. Al llegar se sentía fatigado, aún un poco mareado, y además con hambre por no tener nada en el estómago. Su humor sólo había empeorado desde que embarcaron el día anterior, y definitivamente no quería que Gon lo viera así. Era inevitable, sin embargo, pues el viaje había durado 25 horas y Gon había dicho que los esperaría sin falta más o menos cuando pasaran unas 20.

Antes de bajar del barco, se golpeó algunas veces la cara con las palmas para sentirse un poco más despierto. Tomó la mano de Alluka, y, despidiéndose con un ademán del capitán, bajaron por la plataforma hasta pisar las viejas tablas del puerto. 

-Te sientes mejor, Onii-chan?- le preguntó Alluka.

-Si, si, estoy bien, no te preocupes- le sonrió, aunque no pudo evitar apretar levemente su mano, y eso Alluka podía notarlo, aunque no dijo nada para no poner más nervioso a su querido hermano.

-Donde estará Gon-kun?- suspiró Alluka. Después de todo también estaba cansada por el viaje, donde había tenido que cuidar a Killua.

-Será mejor que caminemos- le respondió mirando alrededor- algo podría haber pas...

-KILLUAAAA!!!!- el grito se escuchó por todo el puerto

El aludido se quedó pasmado por un segundo al reconocer esa voz. Se dió vuelta lentamente a mirar en la dirección que había escuchado su nombre, y entonces lo vió: aunque estaba a varios metros de él, más alto, más fuerte, y algo cambiado por los años que se habían separado, Killua lo hubiera reconocido siempre, en cualquier lugar y a pesar de todo.

-GOOON!!- Killua no pudo contener su emoción, y olvidando que Alluka estaba a su lado, le soltó la mano y se echó a correr como si no importara nada en el mundo. 

Pudo ver que el otro chico hacía lo mismo, y se abalanzaba corriendo rapidamente hacia él. Ambos sintieron como el tiempo se detenía, y los segundos antes de encontrarse se hacían eternos. Killua no notó que mientras corría habían empezado a caer lágrimas de sus ojos. En realidad sólo se concentró en correr hacia Gon con todas sus fuerzas. Por fin sintió que unos brazos fuertes lo rodeaban, y él, haciendo lo mismo, se dejó caer en un abrazo que los tiró al piso. Ambos comenzaron a reír, mientras rodaban en plena calle, y la gente al pasar les daba miradas reprobatorias. Sentían como varias piedras se les enterraban en la espalda y raspaban sus codos y rodillas, pero nada importaba ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo. 

-Onii-chan!! Gon-kun!!- gritó Alluka corriendo a su encuentro.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie sacudiéndose y aún riendo, Killua por fin dándose cuenta que había llorado, y limpiándose rápidamente con la manga de su camiseta, antes de que Alluka lo notara. Gon sin embargo, ya lo había notado, y no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada llena de ternura que el otro no vió. 

-Ohh, Alluka estás muy linda!- exclamó Gon con una sonrisa brillante-

-Hehe, y tú estás muy guapo, Gon-kun, no es así, Onii-chan?- 

La pregunta sonó inocente pero Killua sabía que Alluka intentaba molestarlo.

-Supongo...- murmuró sonrojándose un poco- pero sigo siendo más guapo!- exclamó mirando burlonamente a Gon.

-Hehe, Killua siempre ha sido más guapo- rió Gon con una expresión sincera, lo que hizo que Killua se sonrojara furiosamente. 

Había olvidado lo vergonzoso que podía llegar a ser Gon.


	5. Chapter 5

Bienvenidos chicos!- les sonrió Mito-san al verlos llegar esa tarde, mientras se abría paso entre las sillas del comedor hacia la puerta de entrada para abrazar tiernamente a Killua. Éste dejó que la calidez de Mito-san lo envolviera sin siquiera protestar como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona, aunque no pudo evitar que un leve tono rosado tiñera sus mejillas.

-Qué alto estás Killua!- le sonrió mirándolo orgullosa al soltarlo, para luego acercarse a la chica  que estaba a su lado- Y tu debes ser Alluka, no? Eres realmente hermosa! Es un gusto conocerte! Yo soy la tía de Gon, Mito!- sonrió mientras la abrazaba también.

Alluka no esperaba ese despliegue de afecto, así que al sentir el abrazo de Mito-san se sonrojó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hehe! es un gusto - murmuró desbordando alegría y ternura mientras la mujer mayor la soltaba.

Killua había olvidado lo que era sentirse en casa. En su propio hogar nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentirse así, en un ambiente de amor y tranquilidad, y la primera vez que lo pudo experimentar había sido cuando visitó Isla Ballena unos años atrás. Ni hablar de los miles de  hoteles en que se habían  hospedado, porque, aunque era una mejora a su situación anterior, las habitaciones se sentían impersonales y llenas de  defectos que Killua prefería pasar por alto. El único lugar que conocía que tenía ese "olor a hogar" era en ésta casa. Por eso la sonrisa de Killua era casi tan grande como la de Alluka en ese momento.

-La cena estará lista en unos momentos!- Les informó la mujer- Gon, muéstrale a Alluka donde dormirá para que Killua y ella dejen sus cosas y puedan tomar un baño. Tú también deberías, pasaste toda la noche fuera de casa!-

-Si!- respondió Gon sonriendo. Estaba emocionado de que al fin Killua y Alluka hubieran llegado.- Por aquí! - les dijo mientras los guiaba escaleras arriba.

La casa no había cambiado nada según lo que recordaba Killua. La atmósfera era increíblemente tranquila, y a lo lejos se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y las olas chocando contra las rocas.

Gon los llevó hasta el final del pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones del segundo piso, para mostrarle a Alluka su cuarto (el único cuarto de invitados que tenía la casa). La chica entró allí para dejar sus cosas y prepararse para tomar un baño.

-Killua tu dormirás conmigo- sonrió Gon mirándolo emocionado, aunque su expresión cambió en un instante a  una de preocupación - no te importa, o si? Quizás prefieres dormir con Alluka?-

-Eh? No, está bien, creo que Alluka valorará tener privacidad- le dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-Bieeen! Entonces será como antes! - celebró Gon alzando los brazos en un gesto de victoria, mientras se adelantaba a entrar al cuarto que compartirían.

Killua no pudo evitar sentir un poco de dolor frente a esas palabras. Las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, aunque eso era lo que más quería en el mundo.

La habitación de Gon estaba tal y como la recordaba, sin ningún detalle muy especial, un escritorio y un armario frente a las camas, todo muy ordenado. Killua supuso que Mito-san lo había obligado a limpiar antes de su llegada. Aún así, el ambiente era cálido. Una cama, desplegada en el piso, había sido preparada para él al lado de la principal.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí si quieres- le dijo Gon señalándola.

-Mmm, pero es mejor si uso tu cama - bromeó mientras le dirigía una sonrisa para provocarlo.

-Eh!? Quieres usarla?- preguntó Gon un poco sorprendido

-Tonto, es solo una broma- suspiró Killua fingiendo estar molesto- de todas formas, si no puedo acostumbrarme a la otra cama, robaré la tuya - sonrió burlándose.

-Ah, pero no es justo Killua- gimoteó.

-Gon-kun! - llamó Alluka desde la puerta- donde está el baño?-

-Por aquí!- Gon salió de la habitación guiando a Alluka.

Killua se dejó caer sobre la cama de Gon, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando el techo. Aunque lo había dicho bromeando, probablemente robaría la cama de Gon apenas éste se descuidara. Cerró los ojos por un momento, dejándose llevar por los agradables recuerdos de su previa estadía en Isla ballena. Podía olfatear las delicias que comerían más tarde, mientras Mito-san se afanaba en la cocina. Mientras fantaseaba con ésto, otro aroma llegó a su nariz de manera repentina; Killua no pudo identificarlo, pero parecía una mezcla de aire marino, pinos y tierra húmeda.Era muy agradable, y no podía evitar asociarlo con felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Abrió los ojos por un momento, tratando de recordar de qué era ese aroma, e intentando rastrear de dónde venía olfateó un rato el aire. Entonces se dió cuenta del origen: la cama de Gon. Un poco avergonzado se dió vuelta sobre su costado para olfatear mejor la almohada; el olor del moreno llenó sus pulmones. Era tan agradable, que Killua no pudo reprimir un suspiro de satisfacción. Hace años no sentía ese aroma, que lo llenaba de seguridad, esperanza y tranquilidad cuando viajaban juntos.

Unos momentos más tarde, luego de dejar a Alluka para que tomara un baño, Gon entró en su habitación para encontrar a Killua dormido profundamente sobre su cama, aferrado a su almohada.

-Heh, supongo que estaba cansado del viaje- murmuró para no despertarlo, mientras sacaba una manta del armario y lo cubría con ella. Gon no pudo evitar observar el rostro pálido de Killua mientras dormía. Había olvidado lo largas que eran sus pestañas, y lo suave que parecían su piel y su cabello. Por un momento se quedó como perdido mientras lo miraba, y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

-Killua no ha cambiado mucho- pensó mientras lo examinaba atentamente.

Lo primero que notó al verlo esa mañana fue que, por supuesto estaba más alto, aunque ahora estaba unos centímetros por debajo de Gon. Su cuerpo, a diferencia del moreno, no se había vuelto más fornido; parecía haberse adaptado a la velocidad, con extremidades largas y definidas, como las de un guepardo. Gon no dudaba que seguía siendo increíblemente fuerte, pero después de años de incansable entrenamiento, dudaba que ahora Killua pudiera ganarle en fuerza física bruta. Las facciones del chico se habían vuelto más finas; sus ojos grandes y azules rodeados por pestañas largas y oscuras, que parecían ser el único rastro de cabello oscuro que podría tener en su cuerpo, a diferencia de Gon, quien tenía que afeitarse bastante seguido para no tener el aspecto descuidado de Gin.

-Mmm- murmuró Killua mientras se movía inquieto sobre la cama, abriendo lentamente los ojos, que se encontraron con los de Gon.

-ah, Killua lo siento, no quería despertarte- se disculpó mientras intentaba calcular el tiempo que había pasado mirando a su mejor amigo sin darse cuenta. Quizás unos veinte minutos, se dijo a si mismo.

Killua se frotó los ojos, y se incorporó lentamente. Siempre le había costado despertar del todo, y tardaba unos minutos en estar totalmente consciente de sus acciones. Por supuesto Gon sabía esto; tras años viajando y durmiendo en la misma habitación, había notado como a su amigo le costaba despavilar en las mañanas.

Killua lo miró nuevamente a los ojos mientras Gon aún no lograba apartar la vista. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que no quería dejar de mirarlo, como si un magnetismo especial lo estuviera atrayendo al otro chico.

Pasados unos minutos Killua por fin comenzó a sentirse más despierto.

-Qué sucede?- preguntó sin poder modular bien aún.

-Killua- le sonrió Gon mientras se acercaba un poco para sentarse en la cama junto a él- hay algo que he estado pensando-

La verdad es que Gon no sabía qué le iba a decir a su mejor amigo; ni siquiera tenía claro en su cabeza qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, y no podía ponerlo en palabras aún, pero eso nunca detuvo a Gon Freecs. Suponía que intentaría hablar de sus sentimientos y quizás solo se dejaría llevar.

-Eh?- Killua se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo y notar su mirada seria, pero no dejó que el otro lo notara.

Gon sostuvo su mirada por unos instantes antes de volver a hablar, lo que hizo que el corazón de Killua diera un vuelco.

-Killua- la voz de Gon era suave, llena de ternura y, si Killua no lo hubiera conocido bien, diría que el chico lo estaba mirando con deseo oculto tras su mirada sincera y llena de alegría.

- _imposible_ \- se dijo a si mismo mientras apartaba la mirada. Gon estaba muy cerca, podía notar la respiración de éste, llenando el aire con su aroma característico, mientras su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse contra su voluntad. Sabía que gracias a la extraordinaria audición de Gon éste podría escuchar si su corazón latía muy fuerte, y no quería dar ninguna pista de sus vergonzosos e incorrectos sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo. Porque, Killua lo sabía muy bien, Gon nunca lo vería de otra forma.

-Killua, sabes? Te extrañé mucho durante estos años - la voz de Gon resonó en su pecho haciendo que su corazón saltara dolorosamente- tu...me extrañaste también?-

Killua no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, sin poder contener la sorpresa frente a esas palabras. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo mirado cuando se encontró con los ojos sinceros y expectantes del otro.

-Idiota - se sonrojó volviendo a apartar la mirada. Su corazón latía rápidamente- yo…

-Onii-chan, Gon-kun! El baño está libre!- Alluka se asomó a la habitación sonriendo, pero al ver a su hermano evidentemente sonrojado preguntó sorprendida- Qué estaban haciendo?-

Lo preguntó inocentemente, pero Killua no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más mientras se cubría disimuladamente la cara con las manos y miraba hacia la pared apartando la vista de la puerta en que se encontraba su hermana. Lo que nadie esperaba es que las mejillas de Gon se tornaran de un rosado un poco más oscuro.

-Ah- Alluka se congeló por un momento al verlos- lo siento, iré a ayudar a Mito-san con la cenaaa! Tómense su tiempo!- dijo apresuradamente mientras se apartaba de la puerta para bajar corriendo las escaleras.

-Qué dem..- Killua se descubrió el rostro para mirar confundido a Gon, pero también se congeló al ver al chico aún sonrojado y sin saber qué decir- eh?-

-Ehm…- murmuró Gon avergonzado- hehe, lo siento Killua, quizás pregunté algo extraño - le dijo bajando la mirada- pero, aún quiero hablar contigo de algunas cosas. Supongo que puede esperar, debes estar cansado y con hambre del viaje, no es así?-

-Eh?- Killua seguían shockeado. Sobre todo, porque esas palabras eran impropias de Gon y su impulsividad, y ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con su amigo.

Gon se levantó de la cama, y le dirigió una mirada determinada como siempre, lo que tranquilizó a Killua por un momento.

-Es tu turno de tomar un baño, Killua, te prestaré unas toallas-

Gon desapareció de su vista por un momento, mientras Killua aún se preguntaba qué demonios estaba pasando.


	6. Chapter 6

Gon no podía apartar la vista de la antigua fotografía que guardaba en su escritorio, la misma que se había tomado tres años atrás junto a Alluka y Killua, el día que se habían separado para siempre.

-Para siempre?- se preguntó a si mismo tragando el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

En los tres años pasados, después de mucho pensar, muchas conversaciones con Mito-san, y muchas escapadas para estar solo en el bosque, por fin se había dado cuenta de todos los errores cometidos. También había madurado; no solo su cuerpo estaba cambiado, además entendía lo estúpido que había sido sacrificar todo solo por un momento de poder para derrotar a Pitou. Ahora entendía lo insensible que había sido con sus amigos, sobre todo con Killua.   
En esos años, mantuvo contacto regular con Palm e Ikalgo, y así fue como se enteró de que Killua casi había muerto durante la misión, de que había llorado frente a Palm por no poder ayudarlo, y, lo más importante, que estaba decidido a morir junto a él al enfrentarse a Pitou si era necesario. También se enteró de cómo lo  habían “revivido” gracias al poder  de Alluka (Leorio se lo había contado sin querer la última vez que se encontraron). Killua nunca mencionó nada de esto en las cartas que ambos intercambiaron; el chico solo le contaba sobre los viajes con su hermana, y algunas anécdotas, pero nunca tocó el tema sobre los eventos pasados que habían sido tan dolorosos para ambos. Gon podía entender por qué, después de todo, él había hecho lo mismo.

Después de llegar a casa, y darse cuenta que no podía usar nen, Gon se había desanimado por algunas semanas. Comenzó a estudiar casi obligado por Mito-san porque según la mujer, era importante que se mantuviera ocupado. Por un tiempo funcionó; cuando tenía la cabeza llena de fórmulas matemáticas evitaba pensar en cosas innecesarias del pasado, pero con el tiempo esto solo hizo que se sintiera más incompleto e intranquilo. Necesitaba hacer algo. Necesitaba moverse de nuevo.  
Pasaron unos meses más hasta que se decidió a aprender nen de nuevo. Y ésta vez, tendría que hacerlo solo. Gon sentía que era su castigo por lo imprudente que había sido en la última misión, y eso solo logró que su resolución fuera más fuerte. Eso, y su convicción de volver a encontrarse con Killua y pedirle perdón apropiadamente.

Al final del primer año, Gon ya estaba en Yorkshin, en el coliseo del cielo nuevamente, esta vez aprendiendo nen de la manera tradicional junto al maestro Wing. Sin embargo no habia esperado que fuera mucho más duro para él; primero porque se sentía increíblemente solo sin Killua, como si le faltara la mitad de su cuerpo. Y segundo, porque el entrenamiento fue mucho más largo, y eso lo impacientaba. Lo único que quería era terminar rápido y volver a reunirse con su amigo.

A principios del segundo año,cuando Gon ya dominaba lo básico del nen, se dió cuenta de algo: aunque podía usar nen de nuevo, seguía siendo débil. Mucho más débil que Killua. Sinlas cosas se salían de control de nuevo no quería volver a cometer los mismos errores, así que se decidió a hacer las cosas bien, no dejaría que volviera a pasar lo mismo de la última vez, aunque le tomara años, se haría fuerte. El maestro Wing lo ayudó mucho a ser más paciente y a escuchar los riesgos que podían significar sus acciones para otros. Sus días eran para entrenar, trabajar nuevas técnicas y meditar. Gon aprendió a ser paciente, con él mismo y con otros, y a escuchar por su propio bien.

A fines del tercer año, habiendo tomado algunas misiones como cazador, y por fin sintiéndose listo, Gon se decidió a ver a Killua. Nunca le mencionó nada de su entrenamiento en las cartas, y menos los sentimientos que le revolvían el estómago cada vez que hablaba con Killua. Después de todo, tampoco hubiera sabido cómo explicárselo con palabras.

En la última carta que había enviado a Killua, lo invitaba a pasar algunas semanas a Isla Ballena. Esperó con ansias la respuesta de su amigo, y cuando ésta llegó, apenas pudo contener la emoción por el mes y medio que quedaba hasta su arribo.

Durante noches interminables, lo único que hacía era soñar con Killua, y cuando despertaba sobresaltado al darse cuenta que no estaba durmiendo a su lado, no podía evitar perderse en los recuerdos sobre el chico. No olvidaba su rostro, sus labios, su piel suave, y el tono de su voz al decir su nombre. Muchas veces pensó que lo que hacía al imaginar a Killua era incorrecto, pero sus impulsos latentes por su edad y las hormonas no ayudaban mucho. Podía imaginarse haciendo cosas que nunca hubiera pensado antes con Killua y que no podría hacer con nadie más; tocándolo en partes que creía eran muy incorrectas, sintiendo su piel, abrazándolo y besándolo mientras lo tenía bajo su cuerpo en esa misma cama. Cuando salía de esas fantasías, no podía evitar sentir una añoranza y un agudo dolor en el corazón. Quería a Killua; lo quería mucho más que como un simple amigo, y por supuesto, también podía darse cuenta ahora que lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que antes era muy inmaduro para notarlo. Aun así no tenía claro como ordenar esos sentimientos en su cabeza; era normal tener esa clase de fantasías con un amigo?, Y además, qué diría Killua si lo supiera? En realidad no tenía muchas esperanzas de que el chico le correspondiera. Incluso estaba asustado de la reacción que tendría éste cuando tuvieran la incómoda conversación donde quería pedirle disculpas. Sabía que Killua intentaría desviar el tema, pero también sabía que debía presionarlo un poco más para que por fin las cosas se aclararan y volvieran a ser como antes. Incluso mejores que antes si tenía suerte.  
Aunque Killua no correspondiera sus sentimientos, si podía estar junto a él de nuevo, todo estaría bien. Y él lucharía porque así fuera; no dejaría por ningún motivo que la separación fuera para siempre.   
-Me reuniré de nuevo con Killua- pensó para  tranquilizarse  mientras volvía a guardar  la fotografía en su escritorio, y se preparaba para  salir a esperar el arribo de  Killua y Alluka a Isla Ballena.   
Aún así no podía evitar sentirse algo intranquilo mientras caminaba hacia el puerto para encontrarlos. Tenía miedo de que Killua se arrepintiera de ir, que lo odiara y que no quisiera verlo nunca más. A pesar de todo, intentó tener fe y siguió caminando.  
Ésta era la resolución de Gon después de esos tres largos años; la misma que se hizo aún más fuerte cuando vió a su mejor amigo bajar del barco en el puerto de Isla Ballena.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Killua entró en la habitación de Gon, sintiéndose mucho mejor luego de haber tomado un baño. No vió al otro chico por ningún lado, así que cerró la puerta y comenzó a vestirse. Acababa de ponerse los pantalones cuando sintió que abrían la puerta de golpe.

-Kill..!! Ah, lo siento! - exclamó Gon al verlo semi desnudo, mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-No hay problema- musitó mientras le daba la espalda a Gon y comenzaba a ponerse la camiseta. Podía sentir como los ojos del otro se clavaban en su espalda, probablemente viendo las numerosas cicatrices que tenía de los años de tortura que había vivido cuando era pequeño. Se apresuró a cubrirse sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

Se dió vuelta para buscar su celular en la mochila, mirando por fin de frente al moreno quien también había vuelto de tomar un baño, y solo tenía puesta una toalla.

-Dónde tomaste un baño?- le preguntó Killua confundido, sabiendo que en la casa solo había una bañera disponible.

-Eh? Fui a bañarme al río que está cerca, estabas tardando mucho Killua-

-Con agua helada!?- le gritó incrédulo.

-hehe- Gon lo miró rascándose la cabeza con su típica expresión infantil. Hace años que Killua no lo veía haciendo eso.

-Chico salvaje- murmuró volviendo su atención a buscar su celular mientras Gon le daba la espalda para vestirse.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad Killua enfocó su vista en otro lado, aunque no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la ancha y musculosa espalda que ahora tenía el chico.

Mientras intentaba no pensar en su amigo, algo rozó la mano de Killua dentro de la mochila. Había olvidado que tenía esa estúpida cosa. La piedra del collar compartido que había comprado relució cuando la tomó por un momento en su mano.

-Killua?-

La voz de Gon lo sorprendió haciendo que se sonrojara. Metió el collar lo más profundo que pudo y sacó el celular que había encontrado ya hace un rato, haciendo como que nada pasaba.

-s-si?-

-Pasa algo?-

-No- Respondió fingiendo despreocupación. Aun no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos porque sabía que su sonrojo no había desaparecido.

-Pero, estabas sonriendo hace un momento…-

Killua lo miró por fin a los ojos sintiendo que comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

-C-claro que no, idiota, por qué iba a hacerlo?- ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo mientras miraba el collar.

-Pero…-

-Gon, no es nada, si? - le dijo con voz exasperada mientras caminaba hacia el armario que tenía Gon al fondo de la habitación, dándole la espalda y pretendiendo que iba a guardar sus cosas, para disimular.

-Si tú lo dices Killua- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros - De todas maneras…- Gon lo miró por un momento con una intensidad que Killua no pudo resistir, haciendo que nuevamente se diera vuelta a mirarlo, encontrándose con los ojos dorados y brillantes del chico. Se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo hecho y bajó la vista al celular que tenía en la mano. Gon comenzó a caminar hacia él, sin decir palabra hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros.

-Killua- la voz de Gon resonó en su cabeza, en un tono que nunca había escuchado. La voz grave del chico lo sorprendía, pero había algo más que Killua no pudo identificar. De todos modos Gon estaba muy cerca, tanto que podía oler su shampoo. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse frenéticamente, e instintivamente retrocedió hasta apoyar la espalda contra el armario aún sin atreverse a mirar al moreno.

-Mírame Killua- la voz de Gon tenía tal intensidad que Killua no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer. Lentamente levantó la mirada. Sus ojos color zafiro abiertos de par en par se encontraron con el dorado de los ojos del moreno, ese dorado que parecía derramarse en oleadas tibias sobre todo su cuerpo. Un temblor recorrió la espalda de Killua; no tenía idea de lo que el otro estaba pensando, pero la cercanía lo ponía increíblemente nervioso.  
Gon avanzó un poco más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él, aún sosteniendo su mirada, apoyó el brazo izquierdo en el armario, al lado del hombro del chico, dejándolo acorralado y haciendo notar la escasa diferencia de altura que había entre ambos.

El rostro de Killua estaba increíblemente rojo, y Gon no podía dejar de mirarlo, preguntándose si sería correcto hacer lo que estaba pensando o no. Gon podía sentir como estaba dominando la situación; en realidad podía sentir que dominaba a Killua, mientras el otro aún se encontraba como gato acorralado entre el brazo de Gon, el armario y la pared de la izquierda. No tenía salida. Y Gon lo sabía bien. Aún así, no quería que Killua se sintiera incómodo o asustado, así que le habló un poco más tranquilo está vez.

-Killua, hueles muy bien- musitó mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza para olerlo cerca del cuello.  
El chico no supo como reaccionar a esto, así que solo guardó silencio mientras sentía que le ardía la cara por estar tan sonrojado. No era justo, pensó molesto.

-Creo que ahora soy más fuerte que tu- le dijo Gon sonriendo satisfecho, mientras le dirigía una mirada tranquila.  Lo estaba provocando?

-ah?- murmuró sin saber qué decir. Su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, y la mirada de Gon sobre el no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. -Qué se supone que significa eso?- logró artucular al fin, molesto.

-Bueno, creo que sí de fuerza se trata, podría ganarte fácilmente Killua- la sonrisa de Gon irradiaba confianza. Y ésto molestó sobremanera al albino, que le dirigió una mirada irritada.

-Ah!? No creas que sería tan fácil Gon. Es obvio que siendo del tipo intensificador desarrolles más tu fuerza bruta, pero yo también he estado entrenando- los ojos de Killua eran desafiantes, pero no parecían afectar el ánimo de Gon.

-Pero Killua, ahora tengo muchos más músculos que tú…mira- la mano derecha de Gon se posó sobre los abdominales de Killua, mientras con su izquierda tomaba la mano del chico y la ponía sobre su propio estómago, sin dejar de mirarlo con la misma intensidad de antes.

-Qué estás…!?-

-Déjame verte-

Killua lo miró incrédulo, pensando que había imaginado las palabras del chico, pero éste volvió a hablar al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo.

-Killua déjame verte, quiero comparar quien está en mejor forma- Su tono de voz parecía inocente, aunque el chico pudo notar algo más que no logró identificar. Lo único que podía sentir Killua ahora era la mano de Gon sobre su estómago. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para responder algo coherente, así que se limitó a apartar la mano de Gon que lo acorralaba con un palmetazo, y a salir de debajo de éste caminando hacia la cama de Gon sin decir una palabra.

-Killua?- la voz de Gon sonó preocupada.

-Mmm? - respondió aún dándole la espalda.

-Me dejarás?- insistió.

-Qué demonios Gon!- gritó el chico en un tono de voz casi desesperado, apretando los puños y volteándose a mirarlo una vez más. Podía soportar que sus sentimientos nunca fueran correspondidos, pero ésto empezaba a ser un poco cruel, y su corazón dolía.

Gon parecía desilusionado. Lo miró por un momento y luego bajó la vista.

-Lo siento- murmuró.

Killua definitivamente no esperaba eso. No quería que Gon se sintiera mal por su culpa, porque él no era capaz de controlar lo que sentía. Después de todo se suponía que eran amigos. Definitivamente no entendía bien qué le pasaba a Gon; antes hubiera insistido incansablemente hasta obtener lo que quería, sin importarle demasiado si con eso lo incomodaba. _Gon está siendo paciente?_ Se preguntó a si mismo sin poder creerlo aún.

-Ok- dijo al fin suspirando derrotado.

-eh?- Gon levantó la vista.

-Está bien, haré lo que quieras- masculló Killua acercándose nuevamente al moreno.

Gon le sonrió inocentemente sin poder contener su alegría.

-En serio está bien? -

-Si, si...supongo- le respondió mientras agitaba la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Ok! Entonces, Killua quítate la camiseta, y yo haré lo mismo!-

El albino lo miró por un momento, avergonzado e incómodo, pero sin decir nada se la quitó, dejando al descubierto su trabajado cuerpo.

-Oh!- Gon no pudo evitar mirarlo con sorpresa. Los músculos del chico estaban increíblemente marcados, pero no eran prominentes como los suyos. Eran largos y flexibles, casi felinos, haciendo que se viera delicado.

-Creo que gané- sonrió Gon mirándolo a los ojos. Killua estaba sonrojado pero no dijo nada ante las palabras para provocarlo que le dirigió su amigo.- Mira Killua- Gon se quitó la camiseta, para mostrarle el fruto de su duro entrenamiento. Los músculos del chico estaban marcados igual que los de Killua, pero además se habían vuelto más grandes y potentes.

El albino recorrió su cuerpo con la vista, deslizándola sin querer por todos lados, y sintiendo como sus sentidos se ponían en alerta. Por un momento, no pudo evitar recordar la versión adulta de Gon, esa que aún estaba en sus pesadillas y que no dejaba de torturarlo por las noches. Aún así, la piel morena del chico lo llamaba. Gon era increíblemente atractivo, y eso Killua lo tenía claro desde hace años.

-Satisfecho?- preguntó el albino mirando hacia otro lado-

-Bueno, creo que quedó claro, no?- sonrió.

Killua lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero ya no quería seguir discutiendo lo mismo con Gon.

-Lo que digas- suspiró volviendo a ponerse la camiseta. Aunque en el fondo sabía, luego de ver el resultado de los años de entrenamiento, que Gon tenía más fuerza que él. Probablemente. _No es como si eso importara en una batalla de nen_ , pensó para consolarse.

-Chicos, la cena está lista!- los llamó Mito-san desde el piso de abajo.

-Vamos Killua!- Gon terminó de ponerse su camiseta, y, tomando la mano de su mejor amigo lo jaló escaleras abajo sin que el chico pudiera decir ni una palabra.

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Killua no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a su hermana disfrutando como nunca. Y Gon no podía dejar de sonreír viendo a Killua allí, con él, como en los viejos tiempos.


	8. Chapter 8

KIllua, vamos a pescar mañana!- exclamó Gon mirándolo emocionado mientras se metía a su cama. 

Despuésde la deliciosa cena, se habían quedado charlando sobre los viajes de Killua y Alluka. Mito-san les hizo miles de preguntas, asombrándose de los lugares que los chicos describían. Gon no podía dejar de mirar a su amigo, sonriéndole cálidamente. Era fácil para él notar todo lo que Killua había madurado; después de todo, no era fácil hacerse cargo de otra persona. Sin embargo, había algo que lo tenía intranquilo. Al mirar a los ojos del chico, podía notar que detrás de toda la felicidad que aparentaban, parecía haber un dolor inmensamente profundo, como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo con cada palabra que decía. Podía sentir además cómo Killua evitaba mirarlo directamente. Sin embargo era muy pronto para sacar alguna conclusión apresurada; quizás solo era su imaginación. Necesitaba tiempo a solas con él para arreglar las cosas, e invitarlo a pescar fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

-Ohh, hace años no voy de pesca- sonrió Killua con los ojos brillantes. En realidad sólo había ido las veces que había estado junto a Gon. No es que le gustara mucho pescar, pero le hacía ilusión tener un momento con su amigo como en los viejos tiempos. -vamos!-

-Bieeen, podemos partir al amanecer y pasar todo el día allí, será divertido!- Gon se había sentado sobre la cama para mirarlo.

-Uh, a qué hora exactamente es “al amanecer”?-

-Bueno, el sol está saliendo a las 6:30 más o menos…-Gon se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba-

-Ah, Gon, quieres matarme!?- Killua lo miraba desde su propia cama, molesto.- sabes que odio levantarme temprano-

-Pero Killuaaa…-lo miró haciendo un puchero para convencerlo, pero ésto tuvo el efecto contrario en el chico.

-jajaja! Gon, cómo puedes poner esa cara aún? Tenemos 17! 17!-

-Pero…- se sonrojó. 

Killua se sentó en la cama aún sonriendo burlonamente, mientras lo miraba. -No haz cambiado mucho, verdad?- suspiró resignado. 

-Claroque sí, ahora soy más fuerte que tú Killua- le dijo mitad en broma mitad en serio, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa sincera. 

Killualo miró alzando una ceja. -Como digas- suspiró, mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama dándole la espalda.

-Killua, estás enojado?-

-Claro que no, idiota- 

-Entoncesmañana salimos a las 7?-

Killua notó como había aplazado la hora de partida por su reclamo, algo que era impensado del impetuoso Gon Freecs. Pero aún no era suficiente.

-...nueve…-

-eh? Pero Killua…- 

-Gon déjame dormir- 

-Entoncesa las 8?- Killua se dió vuelta a mirarlo. Gon seguía sentado en la cama, rogándole con la mirada. 

-Porqué es tan importante?-

-Bueno, solo estarás una semana aquí Killua, quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo.- 

Elaludido se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada sobre lo vergonzoso que era su amigo.

-ok- murmuró mientras le volvía a dar la espalda, para por fin cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco.

-Si!! Killua, será genial!-

-Gon, por el amor de Dios, duérmete de una vez!-

-Si si, lo siento, buenas noches Killua!- 

Elalbino escuchó los crujidos que hacía la cama del chico mientras se acomodaba para dormir al fin, antes de contestarle. 

-Buenas noches- 

 

 

Alas 8:30 Gon salió de la casa arrastrado a Killua, que aún seguía medio dormido con él. Antes de partir había hablado con Mito-san, que se levantaba junto con el sol, para decirle que estarían todo el día fuera y que no se preocupara. La mujer había insistido en darle una canasta con comestibles, así que habían tardado un poco más. Eso y la lentitud de Killua, que no dejaba de rezongar habían hecho que se retrasaran un poco. Por suerte Alluka también estaba despierta así que Killua había podido despedirse de ella también, y aunque la habían invitado, ésta prefirió quedarse con Mito-san y “hacer cosas de chicas”. 

Elsol quemaba sobre sus cabezas mientras caminaban, pero no se detuvieron hasta llegar al lugar; el mismo en que habían estado cuando Killua lo visitó por primera vez. 

-Esto no ha cambiado nada- comentó el chico mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Dejaron las cosas al pie del árbol más alto, y se acercaron al lago para preparar las cañas. Killua se quitó los zapatos para meter los pies al agua, sentándose en la orilla del lago con la caña de pescar en la mano, mientras Gon lo miraba divertido. 

-Qué sucede?- preguntó al darse cuenta de la insistente mirada que le dirigía. 

-No es nada - sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza- solo estaba pensando que me alegra que estés aquí Killua, conmigo.- 

Killua lo miró por un momento, con una expresión que Gon nunca había visto, oculta tras la mirada de vergüenza y el evidente sonrojo del chico. Pero antes de poder identificarla, el chico había desviado la mirada e intentaba cambiar el tema. 

-Creoque olvidé como se hacía esto- murmuró aún sin mirarlo, mientras intentaba enganchar la carnada.

-Ah, te ayudaré- Gon se sentó detrás de Killua, y tomando su mano desde atrás la guió suavemente. Podía sentir como se había tensado la mano de Killua a su contacto. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que tomaba la mano de Killua de esa forma. Su corazón comenzó a agitarse mientras sentía la suave piel del chico.

-Uh, Gon?- la voz del albino parecía preocupada.

-Ah, lo siento- Masculló mientras lo soltaba y se ponía de pie. -asi debería estar bien- 

-ok-Killua lo miró confundido. No estaba seguro, pero creía que Gon saldría con algún tema vergonzoso en cualquier momento, así que prefirió preguntar  para anticiparse al desastre.-Estas bien?-

Gon lo miró sorprendido. Pero su rostro se puso serio en unos instantes; no esperaba hablar de esto con Killua tan pronto. 

-Sí-respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba a los ojos.-Killua, quiero hablar de algo contigo-

El chico se puso pálido pero no dejó de sostenerle la mirada, algo molesto. Lo sabía. Sabía que tratándose de Gon nada de eso era casual. 

-Quées?-

-Bueno, recuerdas lo que pasó hace tres años?- Contuvo el aliento al preguntarlo. El rostro de Killua se contrajo en una mueca de dolor que Gon nunca había visto. En realidad no recordaba haberla visto, porque esa misma expresión era la que Killua había hecho precisamente hace tres años. El chico guardó silencio y apartó la vista. 

-Nosé a qué te refieres, Gon - su voz era fría pero calmada.

-Bueno, tú sabes, cuando estábamos frente a Pitou y…- 

-Gon-Killua lo interrumpió- está bien, si? Fue hace tres años, ya está olvidado.

-Killua…- sabía por su expresión que nada estaba olvidado.

-Gon! - Killua lo miró con una mezcla de rabia y dolor que no pudo disimular, aunque se notaba que intentaba mantener su voz lo más calmada posible. - no quiero hablar del tema, está bien? Podemos intentar pescar los malditos peces?- 

Gon sólo lo miró por un momento, intentando disimular el dolor que le producía la reacción de su amigo. No por sus palabras, sino porque ahora se daba cuenta de lo herido que estaba Killua. Lo peor es que era su culpa; por más que el chico intentara taparlo, sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza cuando lo miraba. Aún así, Gon no se rendiría. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Killua. Ambos necesitaban limpiar las heridas para sanarlas, y si Gon había aprendido algo los últimos años, fue a tener paciencia. No esperaba que Killua se abriera con él de inmediato, y menos sabiendo lo que le costaba al chico compartir sus sentimientos con cualquier persona. Pero él no era, y no quería ser cualquier persona para Killua. 

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos interminables minutos, solo concentrándose en el agua y las cañas de pescar, hasta que Killua volvió a hablar. 

-Lo siento- murmuró avergonzado, con la vista fija en el lago. 

Gonlo miró sorprendido. 

-Estabien, lo siento también Killua- le dijo intentando tranquilizarlo. 

Elchico guardó silencio por unos minutos más.

-No hiciste nada, Gon, está bien- murmuró al fin con la vista perdida en las profundidades del lago. Gon lo miró atentamente. Estaba preocupado. Parecía que Killua se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento, así que intentó cambiar de tema.

-Ah, Killua, sabes? recuperé mi nen- le dijo sonriendo ampliamente como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Hubo unos pequeños momentos de silencio antes de que el chico rompiera el silencio con un grito.

-Qué!!? Gon, no me lo habías dicho!!- Killua se había puesto de pie por la impresión y ahora lo miraba fijamente con una expresión mucho más alegre.-Es en serio? Cómo lo hiciste?- 

-Hehe-Gon se rascó la cabeza con su típica expresión infantil.- Bueno, no quise contártelo por carta, quería esperar a verte para decírtelo-

-Gooon!- exclamó- ah, estoy tan aliviado! - suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre la hierba que rodeaba el lago, recostándose al lado del moreno. -Tendrás que contarme cómo demonios lo hiciste, Gon-

-Claro!- le sonrió, aliviado por haber cambiado de tema. 

Eldía transcurrió mucho más alegre después de eso. Gon le contó a Killua sobre su entrenamiento, las pequeñas misiones y las anécdotas que había vivido mientras se encontraba en Yorkshin. Pescaron poco por el ruido que hacían al reír y hablar alegremente, pero aún así los peces eran suficientes como para asarlos y compartirlos al anochecer junto a una fogata. Por unas horas, sintieron como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado; su amistad parecía intacta, igual que cuando eran niños. 

Eratarde cuando volvieron a casa, pero los dos llegaron felices de poder estar un poco más cerca el uno del otro de nuevo. Ambos sabían que tomaría un tiempo volver a recuperar su amistad por completo, sobre todo luego de la separación tan abrupta, pero al menos Gon estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas. En la casa ya no quedaba ninguna luz encendida, lo que indicaba que Mito-san, Abe y Alluka ya estaban dormidas hace tiempo.

Se metieron a la cama exhaustos, pero felices, hablando sobre los buenos momentos que habían vivido en Greed Island, y recordando el duro entrenamiento que Biscuit les había hecho pasar, riéndose de todo lo que habían pasado para completar el juego. 

Cuando el sueño comenzaba a ganarles y la conversación comenzó a decaer, Gon se dió vuelta a mirar a Killua que estaba en la cama de abajo, sobre el piso, y que tenía los ojos semi cerrados por el cansancio.

-Killua- lo llamó

-Mmm?- 

-Estoymuy feliz de estar contigo- 

Killua guardó silencio por un momento. 

-Yo también- murmuró al fin, dándose vuelta para darle la espalda a Gon mientras se cubría la cabeza con las sábanas.

Gon no supo si el arranque de sinceridad de Killua había sido por el sueño, o porque estaba recuperando su confianza. De todas formas, ésto hizo que se dibujara una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenas noches Killua-

-Buenas noches- masculló el chico casi dormido.

Pasados unos minutos, Gon pudo escuchar como la respiración de su amigo se hacía más profunda, y adivinó que se había quedado dormido. Miró como subía y bajaba su espalda hasta que el sueño le empezó a ganar a él también. No podía dejar de mirarlo y de desear abrazarlo, aunque fuera una vez más, como había pasado el día que se reencontraron.


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron tarde, lo que era raro para Gon pero normal para Killua. Mito-san no había querido despertarlos, así que se saltaron el desayuno y almorzaron directamente. 

-A qué hora llegaron ayer, chicos?- les preguntó Mito-san una vez estuvieron todos sentados a la mesa listos para comer.

-Creo que era pasada la media noche- contestó Gon con la boca llena.

-Eso explica por qué durmieron hasta tan tarde- les sonrió.

-Onii-chan siempre duerme hasta tarde- se burló Alluka.

-Alluka!- Killua la miró ofendido.

-Es la verdad onii-chan! Siempre tengo que despertarte para que te levantes antes del medio día- rió

Killua se sonrojó y siguió comiendo sin decir una palabra más, mientras Gon lo miraba riendo.

-Bueno, bueno- intervino Mito-san para calmar las cosas- irán al festival de mañana en la tarde?-

-Eh?- Alluka la miró emocionada. Mientras Killua dejaba de comer por un momento para mirar a Gon, confundido.

\- Gon, no les hablaste del festival?- 

-Hehe, lo olvidé- murmuró rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba a Killua, como disculpándose.

-Onii-chan por favooor! Vamos!! Si?- Alluka no podía contener la emoción. Habían ido a algunos festivales mientras viajaban, pero Alluka nunca se cansaba de ellos.

Killua la miraba con ternura, resignado, porque era incapaz de negarle algo a su querida hermana.

-Bueno, si realmente quieres ir…-

-Siiiii!- gritó Alluka sin poder contenerse.

-Allu-chan, si quieres más tarde Abe y yo  podríamos enseñarte algunos trucos de belleza para que mañana seamos las más lindas del festival, qué te parece?- rió Mito-san mirándola maternalmente. Eso fue demasiado para la chica.

-En serio?!- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie temblando de la emocion.

-Claro que si! Pero primero debemos terminar de comer, si?-

-Si!!- Alluka se sentó de inmediato para terminar su comida.

-increíble- pensó Killua mientras la miraba comer rápidamente. A él le costaba un rato convencer a su hermana de hacer cualquier cosa. En eso, tenía que admitirlo, Alluka se parecía mucho a Gon. 

Cuando terminaron de comer, Mito-san, Abe y Alluka subieron a enseñarle los trucos a la chica, mientras Gon y Killua se quedaron lavando los platos del almuerzo.

-Killua, en serio quieres ir al festival?- le preguntó Gon apenas ellas terminaron de subir las escaleras.

-Bueno, no es como si pudiera negarme a algo que me pida Alluka- suspiró. Nunca le habían gustado los lugares con mucha gente, y menos cuando todos apestaban a alcohol.

-Será divertido!- le sonrió Gon mientras le pasaba algunos platos para que los secara- es la primera vez que iremos juntos, no es así?-

Killua lo miró por un momento sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso es cierto- 

-Cualquier cosa que hagamos juntos será divertida, Killua!- le dijo mientras le dirigía una amplia sonrisa.

-Supongo que sí- murmuró mientras se daba vuelta a guardar los platos dentro de los estantes.

Aunque no logró verlo, Gon sabía que Killua había evitado mirarlo para que no notara que estaba sonrojado. 

 

Al día siguiente la actividad en la casa comenzó desde temprano. Al parecer el festival de Isla Ballena era conocido también en las islas cercanas, así que ese día llegaron varios barcos de turistas. Mito-san y Gon habían tenido que salir varias veces durante la mañana para hacer pequeños encargos, así que Killua y Alluka se habían encargado de hacer el desayuno. 

Cuando Mito-san y Gon volvieron, todos ayudaron a preparar algunos sandwiches para comer de almuerzo ligero. Luego de eso, las mujeres se apresuraron a subir a alistarse para ir al festival. Un tiempo después, los chicos también subieron a alistarse. Cuando estuvieron solos en su habitación, Gon pudo notar que Killua estaba nervioso, aunque no lo demostraba.

-Killua estás bien?- le preguntó mientras se quitaba la camiseta para cambiarse de ropa-

-Eh? Sí, por qué lo preguntas?- Killua se había tendido sobre la cama de Gon mientras miraba insistentemente el techo.

-Bueno, pareces nervioso-

-Eso no es…-Killua lo miró por un momento, sabiendo que esa respuesta no iba a dejar tranquilo a Gon, así que prefirió decirle la verdad- bueno, es solo que la idea de estar rodeados de mucha gente no me hace tanta gracia- suspiró al fin.

Gon lo miró pensativo por unos instantes.

-Mmm, bueno, si te sientes agobiado mientras estamos ahí, podemos ir a otro lado- le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. 

Killua se dió vuelta para mirarlo fijamente mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Pero tú quieres ir al festival- 

-Killua, quiero ir porque estaremos juntos. Si no te sientes cómodo debes decírmelo, está bien?-

Killua se sonrojó y se dió vuelta sobre la cama para no mirarlo.

-Está bien- murmuró. No quería que Gon se pasará todo el festival preocupado por su culpa.- Hey, espera, por qué te estás cambiando de ropa?- le preguntó confundido sentándose sobre la cama rápidamente.

-Bueno, toda la gente que asiste va con la mejor ropa que tiene- sonrió Gon - También deberías cambiarte Killua-

-Mmm- Killua se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente, pero unos minutos más tarde se levantó para buscar ropa limpia que ponerse.

Gon lo miraba sonriendo mientras terminaba de abrochar los botones del pantalón que se había puesto, y Killua se desvestía peresozamente.

Cuando estuvieron listos esperaron a Mito-san, Abe y Alluka en la entrada de la casa. 

-Oooh! Se ven hermosas!!- exclamó Gon apenas las vió bajar las escaleras. 

Killua asintió somriendo también al verlas. Alluka parecía salida de un cuento de hadas con el vestido rosa que le había prestado Mito-san. Aunque los vestidos eran sencillos, todas se veían realmente hermosas. 

-Ustedes también se ven muy guapos- les sonrió Mito-san.

Gon tenía puesta una camisa blanca y unos pantalones café, con las botas del mismo color y que usaba siempre, mientras Killua lucía una camisa azul oscuro que hacía juego con sus ojos, pantalones negros y zapatillas del mismo color. 

Killua se sonrojó al sentir los ojos de las chicas y de Gon sobre él, así que se dió la vuelta para salir de la casa rápidamente y esperar afuera. Gon salió tras de él y las demás no tardaron mucho. 

Juntos se dirigieron caminando al festival, que estaba a unos 15 minutos de allí. Alluka conversó animadamente durante todo el camino con Mito y Abe, mientras Killua no podía evitar sonreír por lo feliz que estaba su hermana.

-Ohh!- Exclamaron Alluka y Killua asombrados al llegar a destino.

Unos cincuenta puestos de comida, juegos y recuerdos estaban organizados en la parte central del pueblo. Todo esto adornado con pequeñas luces amarillas y blancas, guirnaldas y lámparas de papel. Todo se veía mágico.

-Onii-chan vamos a comprar comida!- exclamó Alluka tomando la mano de Killua y arrastrándolo hasta el puesto más cercano. Gon le sonrió a Mito-san y Abe, mientras los seguían caminando más atrás. Después de un rato, Alluka se cansó de arrastrar a Killua por los diferentes puestos, así que buscó a Mito-san y Abe para ir a sentarse a un café cercano. 

-Me siento abandonado- suspiró Killua al llegar al lado de Gon, mientras miraba como Alluka corría al lado de Mito. Gon le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-Killua, eres un muy buen hermano mayor-

-Eh? A qué viene eso?-

-Estas cansado, no?- 

Killua no contestó.

-Sé que estás cansado, Killua- rió Gon.

-No podía decirle que no…-

-Lo sé, es por eso que creo que eres el mejor hermano del mundo-

Killua se sonrojó desviando la mirada.

-Gon, nunca te cansas de decir esas cosas?-

-Eh?-

-No es nada-

Gon lo miró confundido por un momento, pero lo olvidó enseguida al ver un puesto de tiro al blanco.

-Oh, Killua, vamos a jugar! El perdedor comprará lo que  el otro quiera!!- tomó al chico de la mano y lo arrastró tal como lo había hecho Alluka hace un rato.

Killua se dejó arrastrar sin decir nada. Después de todo, tampoco le podía decir que no a Gon.


	10. Chapter 10

Killua comenzó a divertirse después de un rato. Habían perdido de vista a Mito-san y las demás hace tiempo,así que ahora corrían de un puesto a otro sin preocuparse para ver quién ganaba; ambos acordaron que el perdedor debía comprar lo que el otro quisiera. Cuando se cansaron de correr y jugar, comenzaron a buscar a Mito, Abe y Alluka. No estaban lejos del lugar donde las habían dejado la última vez , así que no tardaron mucho. 

-Gon, nosotras nos iremos a casa- les dijo Mito apenas los vió llegar- los estábamos esperando para decirles. Supongo que querrán quedarse un tiempo más, no? apenas son las 8...-

-Bueno…- Gon miró a Killua para preguntarle qué prefería, pero se dió cuenta de que el rostro de su amigo reflejaba tal alegría que la respuesta sería obvia. Aún así prefirió esperar a ver qué decía.

-Alluka, estarás bien?- le preguntó Killua preocupado.

-Claro que sí onii-chan, ya no soy una niña. Además, estoy con Mito-san y Abe.- le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Ok ok, no te enfades- le sonrió tiernamente- entonces supongo...que nos quedamos?-Killua miró a Gon inquisitivamente.

Gon asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces nosotras nos vamos- sonrió Mito-san- disfruten del festival, y pórtense como caballeros!-

-Si!- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron unos momentos viendo cómo se alejaban de allí, para luego internarse nuevamente en el laberinto de puestos, esta vez para comprar algo para comer.

-Me muero de hambre- suspiró Killua mientras miraba con los ojos brillantes la tentadora comida, y decidía qué se le antojaba.-Gon, no me voy a contener, así que prepárate a pagar una gran cuenta por haber perdido- dijo mientras le sonreía burlonamente.

-Si, si- murmuró el chico, derrotado.

Se detuvieron ante un puesto que tenía una gran variedad de comida salada y dulce, y mientras elegían Gon tuvo una idea.

-Killua?-

-Mmm?- el chico estaba distraído eligiendo lo que comería así que no prestaba mucha atención.

-Haz probado el alcohol?-

-Ah? No que recuerde- contestó mientras le mostraba al vendedor unos productos que estaban en el mostrador.-Por qué?-

-Bueno, yo tampoco- murmuró Gon mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativo -quieres probarlo?- le preguntó inocentemente.

Killua se dió vuelta a mirarlo sorprendido. 

-Pero tenemos 17-

-En Isla Ballena se puede beber desde los 16 - aclaró Gon sonriendo.

El rostro de Killua estaba petrificado por la sorpresa.

-Oh- masculló.- En realidad quieres?-

-Bueno, creo que podríamos probarlo juntos- Gon se encogió de hombros- pero solo si tú quieres Killua-

El chico alzó una ceja aún sorprendido. No esperaba que a Gon le interesara algo así.

-Supongo que estaría...bien?- respondió al fin aún dudando.

-Bien! Entonces lo compraré junto con la comida-

-Ok-

Killua dejó que Gon pidiera lo que estimara mejor, mientras lo esperaba a un lado  del puesto de comida. Después de todo no tenía idea de tipos de alcohol y esas cosas.

-Bien! Lo tengo!- Gon llevaba una gran bolsa en las manos cuando se acercó nuevamente hacia él.-Quizás deberíamos buscar un lugar para sentarnos- 

-Si…-

-Ah, Killua, sígueme, conozco un lugar que será perfecto!-

Caminaron un rato alejándose del pueblo e internándose en la oscuridad del bosque. Killua confiaba ciegamente en Gon, así que lo siguió sabiendo que el chico conocía los bosques de Isla Ballena mejor que nadie. Unos 20 minutos después, llegaron a un claro solitario, rodeado de árboles altos y viejos.

-Nadie viene por aquí- le sonrió Gon sentándose en la hierba y dejando la bolsa de comestibles en medio- es mi lugar secreto-

-Oh, en serio?- Killua se sentó frente a él.

-Si, bueno, creo que es fácil perderse en el bosque, además está lleno de animales salvajes, así que la gente del pueblo no suele internarse por este lugar. Por eso, cuando necesitaba estar solo siempre venía aquí-

-Oh- Killua no podía imaginar a Gon viniendo a ese lugar para pensar.

-Bien, qué deberíamos hacer primero? La comida o el alcohol?- le sonrió Gon emocionado.

-Eh? Pensé que sabías de esas cosas- 

-Claro que no- rió Gon- solo compré una de cada una de todas las botellas que había- 

Killua lo miró divertido. Era imposible no dejarse llevar por lo que Gon decía.

-Entonces...quizás podríamos probar uno, y luego comemos?-

-Ok!- sonrió Gon-

Tomó la bolsa y comenzó a sacar varias botellas con nombres que nunca habían escuchado. 

-Quizás podríamos partir por ésta? No conozco los nombres, pero ésta se llama Gin, quizás es una señal- le dijo Gon mientras le mostraba una botella mediana.

Killua no pudo evitar entonar los ojos.

-Esta bien- le dijo, sin querer imaginar al padre de su amigo en ese momento.

Gon destapó cuidadosamente la botella. Acercó la nariz para olerla y la retiró de inmediato con un gesto de asco.

-Killua esto huele realmente mal- se quejó

-Dámela- le ordenó el chico mientras tomaba la botella para olerla también. -No es tan malo, Gon, debe ser por tu olfato de perro que huele tan mal para ti, pero solo es... intenso-

-Entonces tú hazlo primero Killua-

-Eh? Pero tú lo sugeriste- Killua lo miró un poco molesto por un segundo, olvidándose de inmediato al ver la cara de asco que aún tenía Gon, y no pudo evitar reírse. - Está bien-

-No te rías, realmente huele mal- gimoteó.

-Ok, ok- 

Killua acercó la punta de la botella a su boca, y aguantando la respiración tomó un largo trago. 

-Aggh!!- exclamó casi al instante mientras tosía - esto quema!- 

-Estas bien?- Gon se acercó a él mirándolo preocupado.

-Sí- respondió el chico limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano -no sé qué gracia le encuentra la gente a esto,pero es tu turno.-

-Bien…- Gon tomó la botella cuidadosamente, aún dudando, pero al ver la mirada insistente de Killua se llevó la botella a la boca y tomó un trago más largo del que había querido.

-Gaaah!!- exclamó tocándose la garganta- realmente quema!!-

-jajaja, te lo dije!- rió Killua.

-No te rías!- 

-Será mejor que comamos algo para pasar el mal sabor- le dijo conteniendo la risa y buscando al fondo de la bolsa.

Ambos comenzaron a comer de las hamburguesas que habían comprado sin decir nada más, hasta que pasados unos minutos Killua rompió el silencio.

-Gon?- lo miró preocupado- no sientes como que el suelo se mueve?-

-Eh?- Gon le devolvió la mirada- Ohhh! Killua! Te ves borroso!- comenzó a frotarse los ojos frenéticamente mientras Killua no podía aguantar la risa.

-jajaja, debe ser efecto del alcohol idiota -rió- no pensé que por tomar tan poco nos pasaría algo tan pronto-

-jajaja Killua estás muy rojo- Gon parecía no haberlo escuchado y ahora se acercaba a él para picarle la cara con un dedo.

-Oye Gon! Qué haces?- 

-Uh? Killua no quieres probar de los otros?-el chico se había volteado a escarbar en la bolsa de las compras donde habían dejado las botellas nuevamente.

-No me estás escuchando- Killua suspiró. Al parecer Gon había bebido más que él.

-Sí,si lo hago, es solo que mi boca no te responde- Gon lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos para enfocarlo- Probamos ésta?- Gon le mostró una botella anaranjada que había sacado.

-Bueno...no sé si es buena idea- 

-Killua no seas aguafiestas! Vamos, bebe!-

El chico lo miró un momento, dudando mientras tomaba la botella. No quería sentir que las cosas a su alrededor se movian más de lo que ya lo hacían, pero el desafío que había en las palabras de Gon lo convenció. 

Abrió la tapa de la botella y se fijó en la etiqueta.

-Tequila- murmuró un poco antes de llevársela a la boca y tomar un gran trago. 

-Uggggh- Killua se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no devolver lo que había tragado, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le pasó la botella a Gon, mirándolo molesto.

Gon tomó la botella y sin pensarlo bebió un gran sorbo.

-jajaja, Killua, esto sabe peor que el que tomamos antes-exclamó mientras reía.

-Suficiente- dijo el chico mientras intentaba ponerse de pie agarrándose al tronco de un árbol.

-Killua! Una más! Es la última! - Gon lo miró sonriendo mientras se abrazaba a su pierna.

-Gon, déjame ir- el chico comenzó a sentir que su boca no se movía como debía, haciendo que las palabras que salían de ella no se entendieran bien. 

-Por favooor!- Le rogaba Gon mientras sacaba la última botella de la bolsa y se la mostraba para convencerlo.

Killua lo miró por un momento. Ahora le costaba enfocar a Gon, y cada vez se sentía más mareado, así que decidió sentarse hasta que el efecto pasara.

Antes de darse cuenta, Gon había abierto la botella de Vodka; la había acercado a su boca y tomó un gran trago. 

-Gon! No!- le advirtió Killua. Pero antes de poder quitarle la botella, el chico había tomado dos tragos más.

-Oh, Killua, esto no sabe tan mal, pruébalo!-

Killua lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido por lo que creyó habían sido unos segundos, que en realidad fueron minutos. 

-Ok- respondió al fin. Podía notar como sus reacciones y las de su amigo estaban siendo demasiado lentas, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Le quitó la botella a Gon de las manos y tomó un sorbo. Gon tenía razón, ya no sabía tan mal, así que para asegurarse tomó otro trago. Y luego otro. 

-Killua no te lo acabes- masculló Gon intentando tomar la botella de vuelta. Cuando la recuperó tomó dos sorbos más y se la devolvió a Killua quien hizo lo mismo terminando con el contenido, pero se arrepintió al instante.

-Ah...estoy muy mareado- murmuró casi sin poder modular. Se tendió en la hierba mientras miraba las estrellas que se movían en círculos a su alrededor.

-Killua, estás bien?- le preguntó Gon mientras se tendía a su lado. Por algún motivo Gon parecía más sobrio que él ahora.

\- Stoi bn…- masculló- solo...Se muve...maldicon… - Killua se tapó el rostro con las manos mientras cerraba los ojos. 

-Jajaja, Killua, estás hablando muy divertido- rió Gon a su lado.

\- Ess tu culpa, Gon- le dijo molesto- por qe tú no stas ablando assi?-

-Eh? Supongo que me afectó menos? Solo me siento alegre- rió

-Mldicon- se quejó el albino comenzando a desesperarse mientras se frotaba los ojos con la cara aún cubierta.

-Killua- La voz de Gon se escuchó lejana, como si estuviera soñando. Por un momento pensó que realmente era así cuando sintió que la mano del chico se deslizaba sobre su cintura. 

-Uh?- se descubrió el rostro para ver qué estaba pasando, pero quedó paralizado al ver que el rostro de Gon estaba muy cerca del suyo. El moreno lo miraba desde arriba, pues se había ubicado sobre él mientras se apoyaba en su mano izquierda y sólo tocaba su cintura suavemente con la derecha. Killua sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos instantes, mientras su cara comenzaba a arder por lo sonrojado que estaba. -Gon...que..?-

-Killua, puedo besarte?- La voz del chico ennun susurro apenas audible resonó en sus oídos por unos segundos antes de poder entender qué significaban. -Debo estar soñando- pensó- no hay manera de que Gon me pregunte algo como eso-

-Killua?-

-Eh?-

-Estas bien?- Gon lo miraba preocupado desde arriba.

-S-si…- logró responder al fin. 

-Estas muy rojo- le sonrió

-Bueno...si dces essas cossas- 

-Eh?- Se sorprendió Gon

-Ah!- Killua se cubrió el rostro con las manos. -maldicioooon- pensó- entonces sí lo imaginé-

-Pensé que no me habías escuchado- le dijo Gon un poco avergonzado.

Killua se descubrió el rostro para mirarlo, completamente en shock.

-Qué?- masculló.

-Hehe- Gon se rascó la cabeza sonrojándose un poco- solo… Killua, quieres?- 

Killua tragó saliva. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Quizás solo era el alcohol que había hecho que Gon se comportara así. Después de todo él apenas podía hablar, así que a Gon debía haberlo afectado de otra forma. Poco a poco comenzó a entrar en pánico. Por supuesto que quería besarlo. Desde siempre. Pero… no era raro? Gon no podía querer lo mismo que él, o si? No. Era imposible. Debía ser porque habían bebido. Y entonces ahora qué? Podía aprovechar la oportunidad. Podía hacer algo que siempre había deseado, y luego echarle la culpa al alcohol. 

-Killua?- Gon interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ah…- ya no sabía que pensar. De todas formas no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Así que decidió dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida.- Ok- murmuró sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba.

El corazón de Gon dió un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras. Pero no quería obligar a Killua a hacerlo, así que volvió a insistir.

-Estás seguro?-

Killua lo miró un momento con los ojos completamente abiertos y el rostro muy rojo. Gon otra vez pudo ver esa expresión en él, aquella que no podía identificar aún.

-Estoy seguro- Killua sentía que su corazón iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos.

Gon pudo notar como las estrellas del cielo nocturno se reflejaban en los ojos de Killua, haciéndolos brillar intensamente. Tenía la respiración agitada. Gon posó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del chico, suave y tibia, y se acercó acortando la distancia entre ellos. Notó como Killua se lamía los labios antes de mirar por menos de un segundo hacia su boca. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Gon cerró la distancia entre sus bocas acercándose por fin a besarlo. Sus labios solo se rozaron por un momento, pero el chico sintió como miles de mariposas se removían en su estómago. Los labios tibios de Killua lo llamaban. Eran tan suaves que no pudo evitar besarlo de nuevo. Ésta vez apoyó su boca en la del chico, mientras la abría suavemente. Pudo sentir como Killua se tensaba al sentir esto temblando levemente, pero de inmediato respondió el beso de manera torpe, mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos. Gon no se lo había preguntado, pero suponía por su reacción que Killua nunca había besado a nadie. El moreno podía sentir en la boca del chico el sabor del alcohol que habían estado bebiendo antes, y ésto solo hizo que quisiera ir más lejos. Gon empujó suavemente su lengua dentro de la boca del otro, muy despacio, y dándole tiempo para reaccionar. Sintió como la respiración de Killua se agitaba mientras su lengua respondía y comenzaba a lamerlo de la misma forma que él lo hacía. Un leve gemido escapó de los labios de Killua antes de que se separaran cuando comenzó a faltarles el aire.

-Ah…- Killua parecía muy avergonzado, pero Gon pudo notar como en su mirada  se reflejaba la misma expresión de antes; como si algo extraordinario y que no podía creer acabara de pasar.

-Estas bien?- le preguntó Gon preocupado, mirándolo aún desde arriba y quitando su mano derecha de la mejilla del otro para apoyarse en ambas manos.

Killua asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el cielo y, soltando el abrazo que había mantenido con el chico dejaba caer ambos brazos sobre la hierba. El moreno se tendió a su lado para mirar las estrellas junto a él, mientras buscaba su mano a tientas para tomarla suavemente. 

Ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Gon pudo escuchar el cambio en la respiración de Killua: se había quedado dormido. Él también se sentía algo cansado, así que decidió cerrar los ojos un rato. Después de todo aún era temprano. Mito-san, Abe y Alluka habían vuelto a casa a las 8, así que debían ser más o menos las 9, 9:30, calculó. Antes de quedarse dormido también, sonrió al sentir la mano de Killua que se aferraba a la suya.


	11. Chapter 11

Gon abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que sintió es que tenía muchas ganas de orinar, así que probablemente por eso había despertado a pesar del sueño que sentía. Recordó que antes de comenzar a beber junto a Killua, habían comprado  unos  jugos  extra grandes mientras jugaban en el festival, y desde entonces no había ido al baño. 

-Oh, cierto, Killua debe estar igual que yo- pensó preocupado.

Miró a su izquierda y se encontró con el rostro totalmente dormido de Killua, que se había acomodado sobre su costado mientras aún se aferraba su mano. Parecía tan tranquilo que decidió despertarlo una vez volviera del baño. Suavemente soltó la mano del chico, y se sentó torpemente. Al parecer la mayor parte del efecto del alcohol había desaparecido; solo se sentía levemente mareado ahora. 

Buscó en su bolsillo para ver la hora en su celular antes de levantarse. Eran las 9:40 de la noche. Había dormido unos 20-30 minutos. 

Se puso de pie con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido para que Killua no despertara, y se internó entre los árboles hacia un río cercano. 

-Quizás debería llenar una de las botellas con agua para que bebamos luego- pensó mientras se lavaba las manos en el río después de haber terminado.

Cuando regresó notó que Killua no se había movido, por lo que decidió despertarlo. Se sentó junto a él llamándolo suavemente.

-Killua…- El chico no respondía, así que decidió tomar su hombro para moverlo suavemente. No fue necesario porque al tocarlo apenas, Killua dió un salto y abrió los ojos. Gon supuso que la rápida reacción tenía que ver con el entrenamiento que había soportado cuando aún era un niño.

-Qué sucede….- masculló sin levantarse.

-Killua, quizás deberíamos volver...eh, estás bien?-

El chico se había sentado torpemente, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Me duele la cabeza- murmuró

-Quieres agua?- le preguntó preocupado intentando mirarlo a los ojos mientras el otro lo esquivaba. Le parecía que Killua se sentía realmente mal. 

-Creo que necesito ir al baño- le dijo mientras trataba de levantarse sin mucho éxito.

-Aún estás mareado? Déjame ayudarte…-

Gon intentó tomarlo por la cintura pero el chico lo apartó de un manotazo.

-Gon, déjame!- le gritó molesto mientras se aferraba a los árboles de los alrededores y comenzaba a caminar.

Gon sabía que algo andaba mal, así que guardó silencio y lo siguió de cerca sin escuchar los reclamos de su amigo.

-Uhgg- Killua se había quedado quieto, temblando, y tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-Killua!- Gon se acercó a ver qué sucedía, y entonces se dió cuenta. Tomó al chico por la cintura para que no se cayera, y le susurró -No te preocupes, te sentirás mejor después, no lo aguantes-

Killua apartó las manos de su boca y comenzó a toser, vomitando todo lo que había bebido y comido esa noche.

-Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Gon mientras el chico se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su camisa.

-Si- masculló sin mirarlo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el lugar donde aún estaban sus cosas, mientras Gon sostenía a Killua para que no se cayera. Cuando llegaron, lo ayudó a sentarse al pie de un árbol y, tomando la botella vacía de alcohol, lo miró sonriendo tiernamente.

-Volveré enseguida!- le dijo mientras corría internándose nuevamente en el bosque.

Killua solo lo miró alejarse. Encogió las piernas, abrazandolas, y apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas. 

-Maldición- murmuró para si mismo. Se sentía increíblemente patético. No sólo estaba avergonzado por haber vomitado frente a Gon, además ahora el chico lo estaba cuidando. Si había algo que Killua odiaba, era darle problemas a otros. Además por una decisión tan estúpida como haberse puesto a beber. Al menos sentía que el efecto del alcohol había pasado;ahora solo le dolía la cabeza. No podía evitar pensar en lo patético que era. Gon lo odiaría ahora? Nunca se había sentido tan mal. 

-Maldición soy tan patético- se reprochó.

-Killua no digas eso- La voz clara de Gon interrumpió sus pensamientos. Parecía un poco molesto.

Killua levantó levemente la cabeza sin decir palabra.

Gon se sentó junto a él mirándolo con preocupación.

-Quieres agua?- le preguntó suavemente mientras le ofrecía la botella que se había llevado, y que ahora estaba llena de agua fresca y limpia.

-Gracias- murmuró Killua mientras acercaba su mano para tomarla. 

-También deberías comer ésto- Gon puso unas hojas en su mano, sonriéndole.

Killua aún sentía náuseas y no quería llevarse nada a la boca, pero prefirió hacerle caso a Gon ya que se estaba tomando las molestias de cuidarlo.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos  momentos; el aire de la noche comenzaba a darles escalofríos. Ya era hora de volver a casa.

-Killua- Gon rompió el silencio repentinamente. Se había dado cuenta al ver a Killua de que tenía una oportunidad de hablar. Podía ver cómo el chico estaba vulnerable ahora, y probablemente no podría rechazarlo.

-Hm?- 

-Sabes, en realidad me siento mal por lo que pasó hace tres años-

Los ojos de Killua se abrieron completamente por la sorpresa, pero al hablar Gon pudo notar como hacía esfuerzos para aparentar tranquilidad.

-Esta bien, Gon, ya te lo había dicho, no? Volvamos a casa, está haciendo frío…-

-No debí decirte esas cosas Killua- continuó sin escucharlo.

-Gon!- Killua volteó a mirarlo para dirigirle una mirada de advertencia, pero el chico lo ignoró.

-Palm e Ikalgo me contaron, sabes?- 

Killua guardó silencio, petrificado por un segundo. 

-Killua…- 

-Gon, cierra la boca!- El dolor y la rabia se reflejaron en sus ojos y su voz, pero Gon ya no podía dejar de hablar.

-Sabes Killua? En ese momento, cuando estaba frente a Pitou, pensé que estaba solo. No entendía por qué tratabas de detenerme. No sabía…-

-Exacto!- lo interrumpió gritando dolido- no sabías nada, Gon! No sabías una mierda! Pensé que éramos amigos! Pensé que era tu mejor amigo! Yo solo quería ayudarte, sabes? Lo único que quería era serte de utilidad, y no me importaba darlo todo. No me hubiera importado morir junto a ti. No me importó casi haber muerto, solo quería ayudarte para que te sintieras mejor, pero no pude hacer nada! Nada!-

Por fin había explotado. Gon sabía que sería difícil, pero las palabras de Killua le rompían el corazón. 

-Killua lo siento...estás bien?-Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de los ojos de su amigo. Era la primera vez que Gon lo veía llorar. 

-Gon, no lo entiendes, maldición! No entiendes lo culpable que me sentí, cuando volví a verte y ya no estabas. Aunque intenté ayudar a los demás en lo único que podía pensar era en ti, y en dónde diablos te habías metido. Rezaba para que no cometieras una estupidez antes de que llegara. Pero cuando te ví ahí….-

La voz de Killua se quebró en un sollozo, que intentó silenciar cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Killua…- Gon intentó acercarse para abrazarlo, pero apenas su mano tocó el hombro de Killua éste se abalanzó  cayendo sobre él, tirándolo de espaldas al piso y agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa. 

-Eres un idiota!- le gritó alzando el puño, preparado para golpearlo. Gon podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, así que solo suspiró.

-Killua, si quieres puedes golpearme. Sé que lo merezco-

El chico se detuvo en seco, temblando. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, pero no se movió, aún sosteniendo la mirada de Gon.

-Una vez me dijiste que yo era el encargado de detener tus locuras. Y cuando lo intenté pensaste que te estaba dando la  espalda...- la voz de Killua se quebró.

Gon lo miraba en silencio mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas también.

-Lo recuerdo- susurró. Lentamente alzó su mano, asegurándose de que Killua la viera, y suavemente tomó la mano que el chico aún tenía empuñada, sin que éste opusiera ninguna resistencia. Sin apresurarse, se levantó sentándose para quedar al mismo nivel que Killua, quien estaba sobre sus piernas, y lo abrazó firmemente. Pasaron unos segundos en que ninguno de  los dos se movió, hasta que al fin Gon pudo sentir como Killua se  quebraba entre sus brazos. Los sollozos eran audibles ahora, y podía sentir cómo las lágrimas del chico empapaban su cuello. 

-De verdad lo siento, Killua- susurró.

-Gon, pensé que estabas muerto- masculló con la voz entrecortada. -cuando te ví…yo... eres…lo más importante para mí, Gon...no sabía qué hacer, si te perdía yo…- Killua comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente mientras se aferraba con desesperación a la espalda de Gon.

-Lo siento- volvió a susurrar mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda del chico para intentar calmarlo. -Es solo que no sabía qué hacer. Nunca quise herirte, Killua. Sé que fui egoísta. Eres lo más importante para mí también, sabes? Quizás no me creas ahora, pero estos años he estado entrenando duro. No sólo para ser más fuerte físicamente, sino para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo de antes. Esa vez, Gin me dijo que al pedir disculpas a un amigo, debía prometer no volver a cometer el mismo error. Así que te lo prometo Killua. Nunca más volveré a hacer algo tan estúpido.-

Gon lo abrazó un poco más fuerte. Los sollozos de Killua quedaron apagados cuando éste apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. 

-Killua- continuó- nunca volveré a herirte por mi egoísmo-

 

Cuando Killua logró calmarse un poco, ambos se levantaron para ir a casa. Lentamente comenzaron a caminar de regreso, mientras Gon sujetaba firmemente la mano de Killua, guiándolo en la oscuridad. Ninguno dijo nada durante todo el camino; ambos sentían que al fin habían logrado decir todo lo que sentían, así que las palabras sobraban. 

Cuando llegaron eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, y las luces parecían haber sido apagadas hacía un rato.

Silenciosamente subieron las escaleras, aún con las manos tomadas, y se metieron rápidamente al cuarto de Gon. 

No se molestaron siquiera en encender la luz. Killua fue al baño a lavarse la cara mientras Gon se ponía el pijama. Cuando volvió, Gon no podía quitarle los ojos de encima; estaba preocupado pues podía notar el dolor y el cansancio en el rostro de Killua, como si parte de él se hubiera destruido. Aún así Gon sabía que era necesario. 

Cuando el chico terminó de ponerse el pijama, se dirigió con pasos cansados hacia su cama.

-Killua- lo llamó Gon rompiendo el silencio que había durado largamente. 

Su amigo solo se dió vuelta para mirarlo con los ojos rojos. Gon sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos, antes de extender la mano hacia el chico. Killua no lo entendió de inmediato, pero aún así tomó la mano que le ofrecía, y se dejó arrastrar hasta la cama de éste.

-Durmamos juntos Killua- le susurró tiernamente. 

El chico asintió con la cabeza. 

Ambos se metieron a la cama, acostados sobre sus espaldas y mirando el techo de la habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos Gon se dió vuelta para mirar a su amigo, notando que éste temblaba levemente. Lentamente deslizó su mano sobre el estómago del chico, quien se volteó a mirarlo sorprendido. Casi sin esfuerzo, Gon lo arrastró desde la cintura,y lo abrazó con cuidado. Killua acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Gon mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta, sin poder evitar dejar escapar un sollozo claramente audible. La pena lo consumió una vez más. Gon lo sostenía tierna y firmemente, mientras acariciaba su espalda con una mano, y con la otra su cabello.

-Todo está bien, Killua- le susurraba- estoy aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte. Siempre estaré contigo.

Podía sentir cómo la respiración del chico se agitaba por los sollozos ahogados, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar su camiseta. 

-Siempre estaré contigo- susurró todas las veces que creyó necesarias.

 

Unos minutos después, pudo sentir como la respiración de Killua comenzaba a hacerse más pausada. Había dejado de llorar hace un rato. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse entre los brazos de Gon, y éste pudo adivinar que se había quedado dormido. 

-Todo estará bien- pensó Gon mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir al fin.


	12. Chapter 12

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, iluminando toda la habitación. Gon pudo sentir como chocaban cálidamente sobre su nariz; probablemente la cortina había quedado entreabierta y no lo había notado. Movió la cabeza torpemente, tratando de ocultarse del sol, pero algo suave rozó su mejilla. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sin entender bien qué estaba pasando. A la altura de su boca pudo ver asomándose una cabellera plateada, que brillaba intensamente con el sol. 

-Eh?- Gon intentó mover su mano, solo para darse cuenta que estaba atrapada bajo algo suave. Un aroma dulce, mezclado con algo de alcohol llegó a su nariz.

Fue entonces cuando lo recordó. Abrió los ojos de par en par, intentando mantener la calma, y miró hacia abajo.

Killua estaba acurrucado contra su pecho, aferrándose a él mientras dormía profundamente. Se dió cuenta de que no podía mover los brazos pues habían quedado atrapados bajo el peso de éste, mientras lo abrazaba. Poco a poco empezó a recordar, mientras las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido aparecían en su cabeza. Recordaba que estaban bebiendo, y luego habían aclarado las cosas. Pudo ver cómo caían las lágrimas por el rostro de Killua. Su dolor y su rabia. Podía ver todo claramente. Incluso cuando lo había besado. 

-Oh- Gon no pudo dejar escapar una exclamación por la sorpresa, sonrojándose intensamente al darse cuenta de que realmente se habían besado. Realmente había pasado. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Podía sentir el cuerpo cálido y suave de Killua entre sus brazos, y su respiración pausada que chocaba contra su pecho. El chico se movió levemente contra él, y sin quererlo rozó su entrepierna. 

-Ah! Maldición- pensó Gon asustado. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía una erección matutina. Lo aterrorizaba pensar qué pasaría si Killua despertaba en ese momento y lo notaba. Lentamente deslizó su mano izquierda que aún estaba atrapada bajo la cabeza del chico, y retiró su mano derecha que estaba sobre su cintura. Con mucho cuidado y conteniendo la respiración tomó las manos de Killua, que estaban aferradas a su camiseta, y las soltó lenta y suavemente. Cuando al fin estuvo libre, suspiró aliviado. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia donde estaba Killua durmiendo. No pudo evitar sonreír para si mismo al ver cómo el chico dormía despreocupadamente, acurrucado entre las sábanas y frazadas. Entró al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta lo más despacio que pudo, pero ésto no evitó que Killua despertara por el sonido. 

El chico abrió los ojos pesadamente, y al darse cuenta de que su amigo no estaba a su lado, levantó la cabeza levemente.

-Gon?- masculló aún medio dormido. Al no obtener respuesta volvió a acurrucarse en la cama, pensando que si Gon no volvía pronto, saldría a buscarlo. Era imposible para él no preocuparse por su amigo.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de baño, Gon se había quitado la ropa para entrar a darse una ducha. Apestaba a alcohol, y aunque Killua y él tenían edad para beber, no quería que Mito-san se diera cuenta de lo intensa que había sido la noche pasada. Por suerte aún era temprano, así que tenía tiempo para ocultar las evidencias. 

-Se siente tan bien- suspiró al sentir como corría el agua tibia sobre su piel. 

Le costaba dejar de pensar sobre lo que había ocurrido anoche. Al final todo había salido bien, y por fin las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes con Killua. Excepto porque lo había besado. 

Gon se sonrojó. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, aunque tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Recordó cómo los labios de Killua habían rozado apenas los suyos, y como luego su boca se había abierto para él, dejando que su lengua la recorriera. Casi podía sentir la calidez de la boca del chico, y como sus brazos lo rodeaban con desesperación. 

-No puedo con ésto- suspiró para si mismo mientras contemplaba cómo su erección se había vuelto más notoria. Lentamente bajó su mano y comenzó a masturbarse, mientras imaginaba nuevamente cómo había besado a Killua, y cómo deseaba besarlo en otras partes. No podía dejar de pensar en lo suave y tibia que se sentía su piel, y cómo se movía su lengua contra la suya.

-Ahh...Killua…- gimió suavemente cuando estaba cerca de llegar al clímax. Entonces recordó el pequeño gemido que había dejado escapar el chico cuando sus labios se habían separado, y no pudo contenerse más. 

 

Unos minutos después, salió del baño deseando que Killua aún estuviera dormido; ahora si que se sentía realmente avergonzado. 

Cuando entró a la habitación suspiró aliviado al ver que el chico aún seguía dormido, pero apenas cerró la puerta Killua abrió los ojos.

-Ah…- Gon se sonrojó al verlo.

-Gon?- Killua lo miró aún medio dormido, frotándose los ojos y sentándose lentamente en la cama -dónde estabas?-

-Fui a darme una ducha- respondió rápidamente mientras caminaba hacia el armario para buscar ropa limpia que ponerse, y de paso evitar la mirada de su amigo. Sabía que su tono de voz no se escuchaba normal y que Killua notaría inmediatamente que algo pasaba, pero tenía la esperanza de que el chico aún estuviera en su fase “semi consciente” antes de despertar por completo. 

-Oh- replicó Killua tranquilamente para luego dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos. 

Gon suspiró aliviado. 

Cuando terminó de vestirse se dió vuelta para comprobar que Killua aún seguía dormido, y al confirmarlo se acercó sin hacer ruido para sentarse junto a él. Quería ver si Killua se encontraba bien; después de todo no había sido una noche fácil para él.  

Sus ojos parecían un poco rojos e hinchados, pero nada más se veía fuera de lugar. Gon lo miró fijamente por unos instantes, notando cómo el chico se había tapado casi por completo la cabeza, solo dejando fuera desde los ojos hacia arriba. Por un momento temió que se ahogara bajo las sábanas, así que cuidadosamente las bajó para acomodarlas y dejar descubierto por completo su rostro.

La piel de Killua parecía brillar con un reflejo plateado bajo los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Gon acarició suavemente la mejilla del chico, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Nnn…- Killua abrió los ojos muy lentamente, sin enfocar del todo, pero buscando encontrarse con los de Gon, quien no se había dado cuenta de que aún le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sus ojos se encontraron por algunos segundos. Gon contuvo la respiración. Tenía muchas ganas de besarlo. Quería hacerlo. Pero no estaba seguro si debía.

-Gon?- Killua parecía mucho más despierto ahora.

-Ah!- Gon retiró la mano rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, e intentando disimular. - Buenos días Killua!- le dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días- Respondió peresozamente.

-Después de todo aún está medio dormido- pensó Gon aliviado.- Dormiste bien?-

-Uh? Sí, supongo- masculló con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Quizás deberías darte una ducha antes de que Mito-san nos descubra- le sonrió.

-Nos descubra?- 

-Bueno, aún hueles a alcohol Killua-

-Eh?- 

-No recuerdas nada?- Gon lo miró preocupado. No estaba seguro de si el chico no recordaba las cosas porque aún estaba medio dormido o por efecto del alcohol.

Killua lo miraba confundido.

-Bueno, anoche, después del festival estuvimos bebiendo...y entonces…-Gon se rascó la cabeza desviando la mirada y guardando silencio, un poco avergonzado. No sabía si debía decirle todo lo que había pasado.

-Ah!- exclamó Killua unos segundos después.

Gon lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo los ojos de Killua se abrían más y más con cada cosa que recordaba de la noche anterior. Casi podía leer sus pensamientos por las expresiones de terror que ponía a cada instante. 

-N-no es posible- masculló al final sonrojándose y cubriéndose el rostro con las sábanas inmediatamente.

-jajaja, Killua, realmente estabas muy ebrio- se burló Gon.

-Cállate idiota!- le gritó arrojándole la almohada que tenía bajo la cabeza, y que dió de lleno en el rostro del moreno.

-Killuaaa, eso no es justo- Gon tomó la almohada y la tiró rápidamente contra el chico, fallando en el intento. Killua se había puesto de pie y corría hacia el baño, mientras reía burlándose de Gon. 

-Haha! Idiota! - le gritó cerrando la puerta de la habitación, justo antes de que la almohada que Gon había vuelto a arrojar diera en el lugar en que había estado parado hace un momento.

Gon se dejó caer sobre la cama, derrotado. Estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír.

 

Unos minutos más tarde, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir. Killua entró ágilmente, envuelto en una toalla grande. 

Gon pudo notar enseguida que estaba de buen humor, aunque el chico no dijo ni una palabra. Trató de desviar la mirada mientras éste se vestía, así que concentró su vista en el techo.

-Crees que Mito-san se de cuenta?- le preguntó Killua unos minutos más tarde, con voz preocupada.

-Mmm?- Gon despegó la vista del techo para mirarlo a los ojos  mientras le respondía- No lo creo...bueno, no es como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo…- se detuvo para ver la reacción de Killua, pero éste no pareció cambiar su expresión; si recordaba lo del beso lo estaba disimulando muy bien. 

-Oh…- el chico se sentó en la cama junto a él, dándole la espalda mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con una toalla más pequeña que había sacado del armario. 

Gon se hundió en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Killua pudo notarlo; era como si  le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Le había parecido que al despertar también tenía esa expresión tranquila, pero quería comprobarlo. Killua parecía mucho más cercano a él ahora, de una forma que no lograba entender del todo. Era como si una pared, que había estado allí desde que se habían reencontrado hubiera desaparecido completamente. Gon se sentía realmente aliviado y feliz de que su amistad hubiera vuelto a ser tal como antes. Por fin sentía que Killua lo miraba a los ojos sin esconder nada. O casi nada. 

-...n? Gon!-

-Eh?- 

-En qué estás pensando? Te estoy llamando desde hace un rato…- le reprochó Killua

-Lo siento!- se disculpó- creo que aún tengo algo de sueño-

-Eh? No mientas, tú nunca tienes sueño después de despertar, por muy temprano que sea.-

-Eso es porque no me quedo jugando videojuegos hasta tarde- sonrió burlonamente.

Killua le dirigió una mirada de odio, a lo que Gon respondió riendo. 

-Chicos?- una voz femenina se escuchó desde fuera de la habitación- están despiertos? Puedo pasar?-

-Si- respondieron los dos al unísono.

Mto-san entró en la habitación, mirándolos sorprendida.

-Pensé que hoy dormirían hasta tarde!- rió- A qué hora llegaron anoche?-

-Creo que eran cerca de las 12- respondió Gon con sinceridad, mientras Killua se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia el armario. Gon sabía muy bien que el chico prefería no mirar directamente a Mito-san si es que había que ocultarle algo. Era una de las pocas personas, si no la única, a la que prefería no mentirle.

-Y qué tal estuvo el festival?-

Killua hizo un ruido parecido a una tos mientras guardaba su ropa en el armario, intentando disimular. De todas formas Gon estaba seguro de que nadie más que él podría haberlo escuchado.

-Bueno, después de jugar un rato nos cansamos y fuimos al bosque a comer algo. Luego de eso volvimos aquí. Estuvo muy divertido.- sonrió Gon.

-Mmm- Mito-san lo miró sonriendo y luego dirigió su vista hacia la espalda de Killua, que aún no se atrevía a mirarla directamente. Gon notó cómo su amigo se tensaba al sentir la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigía.

-Bien- dijo al fin -el desayuno está listo, así que bajen por favor-

-Si!- contestaron nuevamente al unísono mientras Mito-san salía de la habitación.

Esperaron a que la mujer se alejara antes de volver a hablar con normalidad.

-Lo notó!!- exclamó Killua al fin volteandose a mirar nerviosamente a Gon.

-Jaja, Killua, no tienes que preocuparte por eso!-

-Eh?- el chico se acercó para sentarse junto a su amigo, mirándolo con una ceja levantada; parecía algo molesto ante la respuesta despreocupada que le había dado.

-Bueno, no es como si tuviéramos prohibido beber. Además no creo que Mito-san se hubiera molestado por algo así, es solo que…Bueno, quizás nos regañaría un poco y haría algunas preguntas incómodas. No quería que te sintieras incómodo Killua.-

El chico se sonrojó intensamente tras escuchar esto y desviando la mirada guardó silencio, pues sabía que Gon tenía razón; entendía que no había sido una noche tranquila para ninguno de los dos.

Gon notó la tensión en los movimientos de su amigo, así que continuó hablando.

-No te preocupes, Mito-san tiene un sexto sentido para estas cosas. Probablemente sabe que le ocultamos algo, pero también debe haber notado que no tenía que preocuparse por ello pues ya lo resolvimos.-

Killua lo miró confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, dispuesto a olvidar el asunto. Después de todo aún se sentía avergonzado y prefería no pensar en eso por ahora.

-Bien, vamos a desayunar!- Gon se puso de pie de un salto y agarrando la mano de Killua lo arrastró escaleras abajo, mientras ambos reían.

Mientras esto ocurría, Killua no podía dejar de pensar en lo feliz que estaba por haber aclarado las cosas; sentía que había recuperado a Gon, pero al mismo tiempo, una dolorosa punzada en el corazón le advertía que lo volvería a perder en tan solo tres días más, cuando tuvieran que separarse de nuevo.


	13. Chapter 13

Unos momentos después, todos estaban sentados a la mesa tomando desayuno. Alluka no podía dejar de mirar a su hermano mientras reía y bromeaba con Gon; le parecía que algo había pasado la noche anterior, porque nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Mito-san también parecía darse cuenta del cambio en ambos. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y luego Mito-san tomó la palabra, interrumpiendo justo una mini pelea que se había desatado entre los chicos por el último trozo de pastel que quedaba.

-Ajem...Gon, Killua-

Los aludidos se quedaron quietos inmediatamente, mirándola sorprendidos. Por el tono de su voz parecía que se trataba de algo serio.

-Qué sucede Mito-san?- preguntó Gon

-Chicos, hay algo que Alluka y yo hemos pensado y queremos preguntarles, así que por favor escuchen  hasta el final antes de responder-

Ambos se miraron preocupados. Killua no sabía por qué, pero sentía que no podía ser nada bueno.

-Onii-chan, bueno, ayer…-Alluka hizo una pausa para mirarlo, dubitativamente. Killua se puso pálido. Acaso los habían escuchado anoche? O peor aún, los habían visto durmiendo juntos?- Bueno...cuando volvíamos a casa, decidimos probar algunos juegos más en el festival. Así que regresamos y...ustedes…-

-Qué estaban comprando, Gon?- la interrumpió Mito-san con voz severa.

-Eh?- el chico la miró petrificado. Nunca notaron la presencia de Mito o Alluka mientras esperaban sus cosas. Se volteó a mirar a Killua con la esperanza de que el chico pudiera decir alguna mentira para salvarlos, pero notó de inmediato que Killua había entrado en pánico apenas Mito-san había hablado. -Bueno…- masculló rascándose la cabeza y poniendo cara de inocencia-

-Mito, deja de torturarlos- le reprochó Abe suavemente.

-Lo sabemos todo, Gon- le dijo tranquilamente Mito- No es como si pudiera regañarte, ya tienes edad para beber. Pero eso no significa que nos puedan ocultar ese tipo de cosas.-

-L-lo siento mucho Mito-san!- Gon agachó la cabeza.

-Y tu Killua- el chico se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, cerrando la boca de golpe y mirando hacia otro lado con la cabeza agachada. Alluka apenas podía contener la risa por sus expresiones. -Bien, no importa- continuó. Después de todo Alluka y ella habían acordado bromear un poco con ellos porque tenían un plan, así que no quería ser tan dura - Tendrán que hacer algo por nosotras, como castigo por escondernos esto.-

Gon levantó la vista -No hay problema Mito-san, haremos lo que sea!-

Killua asintió con la cabeza. 

-Es genial que digan eso!!- sonrió Mito- porque ayer ganamos unos vales para ir al Spa!! Estaremos fuera durante todo el día de mañana. Alluka no sabía cómo pedirte permiso Killua, así que supongo que ahora está todo arreglado-

-Que...está arreglado?- masculló el chico aún confundido.

-Acordaron hacer lo que dijéramos- repuso sonriendo Mito-san

-Así es onii-chan!- rió Alluka

-Nos iremos mañana temprano, debemos tomar un barco a la ciudad, así que estaremos de vuelta tarde por la noche-

-Pero Mito-san, mañana lloverá- le dijo preocupado Gon.

-No pasa nada, si hay algún problema te llamaré, está bien?-

-Ok- sonrió Gon- entonces espero que se diviertan mucho.

Killua no parecía muy convencido.

-Alluka, en verdad quieres ir?-

-Claro que sí onii-chan, es un Spa! Nunca he estado en uno, pero Mito-san dice que será genial!-

-Pero...estarás bien?-

-Estaré con Mito-san, no te preocupes -Alluka comenzaba a parecer molesta- Onii-chan puedo cuidarme sola, sabes? No soy un bebé, deberías dejarme sola de vez en cuando.-

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la mesa luego de las palabras de Alluka. Gon miró a su amigo algo preocupado. Parecía que Killua se había sentido realmente herido por las palabras de su hermana. 

-Killua, no te preocupes, te prometo que la cuidaré- Mito-san lo miró intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Ok- respondió simplemente el chico, un poco desanimado, fijando su mirada en lo que le quedaba de desayuno. 

-Oh, Gon, también necesito que vayan al pueblo a comprarnos algunas cosas, si?-

-Bien!- 

 

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, los dos chicos ordenaron y comenzaron a lavar los platos. Según Mito-san era parte de su castigo. Killua estaba silencioso, y aunque Gon trató de animarlo, el chico solo le contestaba con monosílabos.

-Gon- Mito-san entró en la cocina- podrías ayudarme con esto?-

Killua siguió lavando los platos mientras Mito-san indicaba algo hacia las escaleras.

-Ok, enseguida vuelvo Killua!- el moreno desapareció en un segundo, corriendo escaleras arriba.Aunque tenía 17 años corría igual que cuando era un niño.

Mito-san se acercó junto a él. 

-Killua, sabes? - la voz de la mujer parecía tan dulce como la miel cuando le habló- Alluka no quiso lastimarte. Es sólo que está creciendo y necesita su espacio. También está preocupada por tí-

Killua dejó el plato que estaba restregando para mirar a Mito-san. 

-Lo sé- masculló- es sólo que no quiero perderla- Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, aunque intentó disimularlo.

-Bueno, es inevitable -suspiró- Sé que te has hecho cargo de Alluka como lo haría una madre. Probablemente sacrificaste mucho por ella, no es así?-

Killua asintió.

-Lo mismo me pasó con Gon- continuó la mujer- al final, no puedes retenerlos para siempre. Debes dejarlos ir.-

Killua desvió la mirada y guardó silencio por un rato. 

-Tienes razón Mito-san- repuso unos minutos después- Es solo que soy un idiota…-

-Claro que no!- Mito-san se acercó y lo abrazó tiernamente- Eres un chico maravilloso, Killua. Estoy realmente feliz de que Gon tenga a alguien como tú. Quizás es malo que lo diga, porque sé que tienes una, pero me siento como tú madre también, hehe! Cuidaré de Alluka como si fuera mi hija, te lo prometo.-

Killua la abrazó en silencio por un momento, mientras intentaba no llorar. 

-Mito-san, también siento que eres como mi madre- masculló al fin. 

La mujer sólo lo abrazó un poco más fuerte, mientras limpiaba una lágrima que se le había escapado.

Permanecieron así por un momento, hasta que escucharon los pasos de Gon que se aproximaba bajando la escalera. 

-No lo olvides, Killua- le dijo Mito-san mientras salía de la cocina- éste siempre será tu hogar.-

Killua asintió en silencio con una sonrisa débil, mientras se frotaba los ojos con la manga de su camisa. 

-Listo! Estoy de vuelta!- exclamó Gon cuando llegó a su lado.- Killua, estás bien?-

El chico había comenzado a secar los platos para volver a guardarlos. 

-Estoy bien- le sonrió sinceramente. 

 

Por la tarde ambos salieron en dirección al pueblo, caminando sin ningún apuro. Mito-san les había dado una larga lista de encargos, así que querían tomarse las cosas con calma. 

Al llegar al pueblo visitaron varias tiendas de artículos femeninos; no llevaban ni la mitad de las cosas cuando ambos se sentían exhaustos.

-Killua, tengo una idea- le dijo Gon emocionado mientras descansaban en una banca y tomaban un helado.

-Hm?-

-Qué tal si mañana hacemos una pijamada!-

-Es una pregunta o ya lo decidiste?-

Gon lo miró confundido -No quieres? Vamos Killua, será divertido!! Nunca he estado en una pijamada-

-No lo sé…-

-Podríamos ver algunas películas, y jugar juegos de mesa...recuerda que mañana lloverá, así que podríamos quedarnos en casa-

-Mmm…-

-Ah! Y también podríamos comprar muuucha comida!!-

-Entonces sí- Killua lo miró sonriendo emocionado- Oh! Deberíamos ir ahora a comprar la comida, como tú lo propusiste lo mínimo que puedes hacer es pagar por ella-

-Ok! Pero la próxima vez será tu turno Killua! vamos!-

Ambos se levantaron corriendo para terminar de comprar los encargos y la comida, y volver a casa.

Por suerte habían llevado sus mochilas, así que escondieron todo lo que habían comprado en ellas para que Mito-san no los regañara.

Volvieron justo a tiempo para la cena. Las chicas estaban emocionadas por el viaje del día siguiente, así que solo se dedicaron a hablar sobre eso mientras Gon y Killua las escuchaban algo aburridos.

Una vez hubieron terminado, subieron para acostarse; como las chicas debían levantarse temprano, los obligaron también a irse a dormir. Ninguno protestó porque estaban cansados de la tarde de encargos, así que estaban felices de poder dormir más tiempo.

Ambos se pusieron el pijama peresozamente, dándose la espalda.

-Gon?- preguntó casualmente Killua.

-Si?-

-Como sabes que mañana lloverá?-

-Pues puedo olerlo-

-Olerlo?- Killua lo miró de reojo

-Sí, cuando las nubes traen agua huelen distinto- repuso el chico, que había terminado de ponerse el pijama y ahora estaba sentado sobre la cama, mirándolo.

-Realmente eres como un perro, Gon- murmuró mientras se acercaba a la otra cama para acostarse al fin.

-Entonces Killua es como un gato- Gon le sacó la lengua-

-Eh? A qué vino eso?-

-Killua, ven aquí -Lo llamó mientras abría la ventana para mostrarle algo-

El chico se acercó, sentándose sobre la cama  de frente a la ventana para comprobar lo que Gon quería enseñarle.

-Ahora, saca tu cabeza por la ventana y huele-

-Eh?- Killua parecía sorprendido pero aún así le hizo caso.

-Lo sientes?- le preguntó el moreno

-No huelo nada-

-Debes olfatear el aire- Gon le mostró con un gesto de la nariz, parecido al que hacen los sabuesos.

Killua lo imitó pero aún así no funcionó.

-En realidad no puedo oler nada, supongo que es tu don- se encogió de hombros.

Gon se rascó la cabeza. -Supongo-

Killua se levantó de la cama de su amigo para acostarse en la suya, pero Gon lo tomó por la muñeca suavemente antes de que pudiera dar un paso. Se dió vuelta a mirarlo sorprendido, pero se arrepintió al instante, pues el moreno lo estaba mirando con tal intensidad, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al instante.

-Q-que sucede?- masculló

-Killua- Gon tiró de él para obligarlo a sentarse nuevamente sobre la cama- no quieres dormir conmigo hoy también?-

Killua lo miró con la boca abierta. -De qué hablas, ya no somos niños- 

-Pero mi cama es más cómoda, y hace frío. Siempre estás frío Killua, si dormimos juntos podrás entrar en calor.-

Killua no podía estar más rojo.

-Idiota! Te das cuenta de lo que dices?- le gritó obligando a que Gon soltará su muñeca.

-Eh? Killua no te enojes, si quieres puedes dormir aquí, yo dormiré en tu cama-

El chico lo miró con una ceja alzada, dudando. 

-Ok- respondió al fin. No sabía si Gon estaba siendo inocente o no al decir esas cosas. Después de todo aún recordaba como el chico lo había besado la noche anterior, aunque había intentado ocultarlo. 

-Bien, entonces está decidido- Gon se levantó y caminó para acostarse en la cama de Killua y lo miró sonriendo.

Killua hizo lo mismo, mientras sentía cómo su sonrojo comenzaba a ceder.

-Buenas noches Killua- Murmuró Gon mientras bostezaba.

-Buenas noches- 

 

Unas horas después desde que ambos se habían ido a dormir, Gon se levantó intentando no hacer ruido para ir al baño. Hacía mucho frío. 

Cuando volvió echó una mirada hacia su cama para ver si Killua estaba bien. El chico se había acurrucado sobre su lado derecho, mirando hacia la cama que ahora ocupaba Gon, y se había cubierto completamente la cabeza con las frazadas. 

Gon lo miró extrañado, y se acercó para comprobar que no se estaba ahogando. Killua estaba temblando levemente.

-Killua- lo llamó suavemente. El chico no despertó, así que decidió tocar su cabeza para que despertara. Apenas rozó su cabello el chico dió un salto y se destapó la cara.

-Ah, lo siento...-

-Qué sucede?- masculló aún medio dormido.

-Tienes frío, no?-

Killua asintió sonrojándose levemente.

-Ok, iré a buscar algunas mantas, espérame un momento-

-Gon- Killua lo agarró de la muñeca, y lo miró avergonzado. -No es necesario-

-Eh? Claro que sí, pescarás un resfriado...-

-No...bueno...no me refería…-

Gon lo miró confundido.

-Q-quieres...dormir…-Killua guardó silencio, incapaz de terminar la frase.

-Ah!- al fin Gon logró darse cuenta.-Claro que sí!- le sonrió.

Killua se arrinconó hacia el lado de la ventana para hacerle lugar, recostándose sobre su espalda e intentando no mirar a Gon. El moreno se metió en la cama rápidamente.

-Estas bien Killua?-

-Si…- 

-Por qué no me dijiste que tenías frío?-

-.....estabas dormido…-

-eh? Killua si necesitas algo debes decírmelo-

-No quería molestarte, idiota-

-jaja, Killua estás rojo-

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento. No podían evitar sentirse algo incómodos.

-Oye, Killua- la voz de Gon parecía nerviosa, así que el chico lo miró de reojo para saber qué pasaba.- Bueno... está bien si no quieres... sólo...bueno, puedo abrazarte? Así no tendrías frío...- Gon se rascó la cabeza, intentando disimular lo nervioso que estaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Killua abrió los ojos, confundido. Lentamente se dió vuelta para mirar de frente a Gon; necesitaba comprobar que no estaba bromeando, aunque sabía muy bien que el chico no haría algo así. Apenas sus ojos se encontraron su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Sabía que Gon podía escucharlo, ya que él era capaza de escuchar el de Gon. 

-Ok- susurró mirandolo cautelosamente.

-Seguro está bien?- 

Killua asintió con la cabeza. No estaba seguro de lo que pensaba Gon, pero de verdad quería abrazarlo. Siempre había querido estar así con él, y ahora que comenzaban a cumplirse sus deseos pensaba que todo podría ser un sueño.

El moreno deslizó su mano grande y cálida sobre su cintura. Killua no pudo evitar un pequeño sobresalto al sentir el contacto de la mano de Gon sobre su piel. Cuando lo tuvo firmemente tomado, lo arrastró sin esfuerzo para acercarlo a él. Una de las manos de Gon reposaba sobre su cintura, rodeándolo, mientras la otra estaba bajo su pecho, abrazando su espalda. Killua no sabía qué hacer ni dónde poner las manos. Estaba nervioso. Al final decidió poner una mano sobre el pecho de Gon, y la otra sobre su cintura. 

-Killua estás bien?- susurró el moreno algo preocupado.

-Sí- masculló. Podía sentir cómo el olor y calor de Gon lo envolvían lentamente. Se sentía tan agradable, que los nervios comenzaron a irse y el sueño comenzó a invadirlo nuevamente. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Gon, dando un gran suspiro, y relajándose por completo al fin.

Gon sonrió al escucharlo, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte. 

-Buenas noches, Killua-


	14. Chapter 14

El silencio inundaba la habitación, a excepción del casi inaudible sonido de la respiración de los dos chicos que dormían abrazados en la misma cama. Las nubes cubrían el cielo haciendo que pareciera aún más temprano de lo que era. Un golpe sordo se escuchó en la habitación del lado, seguido por pasos que se apresuraron por el pasillo.

Gon abrió los ojos lentamente,y dándose cuenta de que Killua seguía durmiendo aferrado a él, le cubrió los oídos para que no despertara sobresaltado; el chico solía despertar asustado cuando escuchaba ruidos fuertes cerca de él. Así había sido desde que Gon lo conoció y comenzaron a compartir habitación cuando eran niños, aunque Killua nunca se había referido al tema, así que tampoco había querido preguntar. Sin embargo suponía, no, estaba casi seguro de que era un tema doloroso y que tenía que ver con su familia.

Pasaron unos minutos y alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Lo había olvidado; Mito-san, Abe y Alluka partirían a primera hora de la mañana. 

Gon soltó suavemente a Killua, dejándolo acurrucado sobre la cama, y se levantó a abrir la puerta.

-Gon! Ya nos vamos!- susurró Mito-san asomando la cabeza dentro de la habitación. 

Gon se percató de inmediato que la vista de su tía se quedaba mirando fijamente hacia el lugar donde estaba la cama de Killua y la suya. Se avergonzó al pensar que la mujer se había dado cuenta de que habían dormido juntos, pero ella no hizo ningún comentario y solo le sonrió. -Volveremos tarde, así que si nos quieren esperar con la cena sería genial. Despídeme de Killua, y no hagan tonterías, está bien?- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba cálidamente.

-Claro que si, Mito-san. Pero creo que debería despertar a Killua para que se despida de Alluka al menos, si no luego se enojará conmigo-

-Está bien, llamaré a Alluka entonces- rió 

Gon se acercó despacio a Killua, y se sentó en la cama sin hacer ruido. Suavemente pasó la mano entre los cabellos del chico, acariciando su cabeza y llamándolo en un susurro.

-Killua, despierta, las chicas se van-

-Mmm- gruñó el otro moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la cama.

-Killua, vamos! Luego podemos regresar a dormir-

El chico abrió los ojos pesadamente, y los fijó en Gon sin estar despierto del todo aún.

-Qué sucede- masculló

-Debes despedirte de Alluka, las chicas se van-

Gon le tomó la mano y lo arrastró fuera de la cama, sin que el albino se resistiera. Sólo lo siguió caminando como un zombie.

-Onii-chan!- La cabeza de Alluka se asomó por la puerta, sonriente.

-Alluka?- masculló Killua mirándola confundido.

-Aún estás dormido? Seguramente Gon-kun te tuvo que arrastrar fuera de la cama, no?-

-Qué? Claro que no...- Killua se acercó a ella frotándose los ojos, mientras Alluka le dirigía una mirada cómplice a Gon, haciendo que éste se rascara la cabeza inconscientemente.

-Ok, nosotras nos vamos, cuidense y no jueguen mucho, está bien?-La chica volvió a mirar a Gon  guiñándole un ojo. El moreno se sintió incómodo por un momento, como si Alluka pudiera ver a través de él y de sus intenciones. 

-De qué hablas- masculló Killua- tengan cuidado, llámame si algo ocurre, está bien?-

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes onii-chan, ahora vuelvan a dormir. Adiós chicos!- Alluka se alejó corriendo escaleras abajo, despidiéndose con la mano.

Killua se quedó observando el pasillo vacío por unos instantes, mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Gon creía entender su preocupación, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor, así que solo se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda. Pudo sentir como el chico se sobresaltaba apenas sus manos lo alcanzaron, y aunque sentía la inquietud de Killua entre sus manos, ninguno se movió.

-Estará bien Killua, después de todo Mito-san y Abe la están cuidando.- le susurró.

-Tienes razón- suspiró 

-Y ya sabes, ellas me criaron a mi, y mira lo encantador que soy...-

-Gon, realmente eres un idiota- río el albino dándose vuelta para dirigir una mirada de burla al otro.

-No crees que soy encantador?- Gon lo miró haciendo un puchero, sin dejar de abrazarlo-

-Eres la persona más molesta que he conocido en mi vida-

-Entonces por qué aún me estás abrazando?-

-Eh?? Quien te está abrazando, tonto...- Killua se sonrojó intensamente y apartó las manos de Gon para librarse del chico, dirigiéndose a la cama para volver a acostarse-

-Ah Killua, eres tan malo-

-Claro que no, soy encantador- El chico se había acostado cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas, mirando hacia la pared. Gon sabía que estaba avergonzado y no quería que lo viera, así que sólo guardó silencio y se acostó al lado de Killua. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no tocarlo para que no se sintiera incómodo. Podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Pensó divertido que tratar con él era como tratar con un gato salvaje de los que solía encontrar en el bosque cuando era niño.

Pasados unos minutos, Killua se movió un poco asomando la cabeza de entre las sábanas. Aunque aún no lo miraba, Gon podía leer lo que el chico estaba pensando, así que lentamente deslizó una mano sobre su cintura. Killua se sobresaltó pero no dijo nada. Gon podía escuchar cómo el corazón de ambos se había acelerado. Le hubiera gustado saber en qué estaba pensando Killua en esos momentos, pero tenía miedo de preguntar. Quizás lo haría más tarde. Por ahora, lo único que quería era quedarse así por un tiempo. De ser posible para siempre.   
Quería tocar más a Killua. Su piel lo llamaba, así que se acercó un poco más a él y lo abrazó firmemente por la espalda. Killua quedó rígido por unos instantes, pero luego se acomodó entre sus brazos suavemente. Realmente le hubiera gustado ver qué cara tenía Killua en ese momento. Quizás era mucho pedir. Por ahora esto era suficiente para él. Hundió la cabeza entre los cabellos del chico, haciendo que su nariz rozara su cuello. Killua olía tan bien; era como dulces de canela y chocolate.

-G-Gon, n-no…-masculló de repente el albino.

-Huh?- Gon se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de voz con que había hablado. Parecía tan débil e indefenso que pensó se lo había imaginado.

-M-me ha-hace cosquillas-

-Ah! Lo siento!- Gon se apartó del cuello del chico, no sin antes pensar que hubiera querido seguir adelante con eso. Más que nada, la voz que había puesto Killua en ese momento destrozó parte de su cordura. Pero no. Debía ser paciente. No lo arruinaría de nuevo.

Killua alzó su delgada y pálida mano y se frotó torpemente el cuello. Gon pudo notar cómo las orejas del chico se habían puesto rojas.

-No lo haré de nuevo, es solo que hueles realmente bien Killua- 

El chico se quedó inmóvil al escuchar esas palabras, pero guardó silencio y se volvió a acurrucar entre los brazos de Gon, sin mirarlo. En verdad parecía un gatito caprichoso, pensó.

Ambos comenzaron a relajarse al cabo de unos minutos. Era tan extraño estar abrazados de esa forma, pero a la vez tan familiar. Gon aún se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero por el momento, solo decidió  simplemente abrazar a Killua al menos por un tiempo más. 

-Ah, está lloviendo- murmuró.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a resonar en el techo de la casa; apenas era una llovizna.

-Oh, es verdad...- La voz de Killua parecía adormilada, y tintineó dulcemente en los oídos de Gon.

-Killua, vamos a dormir un rato más, tienes sueño verdad? Hoy haremos todo lo que quieras, si?-

-Hm? Por qué?-

-Solo quiero que estés feliz-

Killua guardó silencio por unos minutos.

-Vamos a dormir- suspiró dándose por vencido.

-Hehe- Gon lo abrazó un poco más firmemente, apoyando todo su cuerpo contra su espalda. Se sentía tan cálido que Killua apenas podía respirar. Le parecía que Gon cada vez decía cosas más y más vergonzosas, aunque no le molestaba del todo. En realidad, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, esperaba que Gon intentara acercarse más a él. Su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos llenos del chico moreno que ahora lo abrazaba.   
No podía estar más feliz.

 

Un trueno retumbó fuertemente dentro de la casa. 

-Killua, estás bien?- Gon lo miraba preocupado mientras se incorporaba.

-Eh?-  Killua estaba sentado sobre la cama, respirando agitado y cubierto en sudor. Parecía listo para huir o pelear.

Gon acercó la mano para tocar su frente; quería comprobar si tenía fiebre, pero el chico se apartó asustado instintivamente. Aún parecía fuera de sí.

-Killua mírame!- le gritó Gon tomándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Apenas hicieron contacto visual, la mirada de Killua cambió, relajándose y volviendo a ser como siempre. 

-Estas bien?- la voz de Gon denotaba una intensa preocupación.

-Ah... sí...yo...- La expresión confundida del chico rápidamente fue reemplazada por una de pánico- Ah! Gon! Realmente lo siento!- gritó con desesperación.

-No es nada, no te preocupes, realmente estás bien? Te veias muy asustado…-

-Yo...Gon, te lastimé el brazo!- los ojos de Killua recorrieron la herida que tenía el chico a lo largo del antebrazo izquierdo, y que aún sangraba un poco- Lo siento tanto! Realmente no quería!- Killua comenzó a temblar levemente, mientras su respiración volvía a agitarse sin control.

-Killua concéntrate en mi voz, no dejes de mirarme!- le ordenó Gon firmemente apretando sus hombros un poco para llamar su atención.

El chico obedeció.

-Ahora, Killua, dime qué sucedió. Necesito que me expliques-

-Yo…- no pudo evitar bajar la vista. Se sentía avergonzado.

-Killua mírame- La voz de Gon era suave pero firme. Y comenzaba a sonar un poco desesperada.

El chico lo miró pesadamente. No estaba en sus planes explicar algo tan vergonzoso, pero tampoco era como si pudiera negarse a una petición de Gon.

-Verás- suspiró resignado- Tu...sabes cómo eran las cosas en casa. Quiero decir, te conté en algún momento sobre las torturas con electricidad y esas cosas. Bueno... recuerdas cuando estuvimos en Greed Island, y Bisky nos hizo entrenar sosteniendo rocas sobre la cabeza, para estar siempre alerta?-

-Si…- Gon parecía cada vez más confundido.

-Bueno, es algo parecido. Uno de los tipos de tortura tenía que ver con el ruido. No entraré en muchos detalles, pero parte de estar siempre alerta, es reaccionar lo más rápido que pueda cuando escucho algo. De hecho fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendí. El problema es que no puedo discriminar a qué tipo de ruido reacciono, y mientras más fuerte, más descontrolada es la reacción. Hasta ahora no había tenido problemas, porque solo despierto alerta, sin saber muy bien qué pasó….bueno porque...tú sabes, nunca he dormido con nadie, así que esto no había pasado...- Killua se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

Gon soltó lentamente los hombros de Killua para abrazarlo tiernamente.

-Está bien Killua, solo es algo que tendremos que resolver-

-Oye, me escuchaste? Podría haberte matado!- el chico lo miraba desesperado, como si no pudiera perdonarse por lo que había hecho.

-Está bien, no podrías matarme- le sonrió el moreno, sin soltarlo.

-Qué…-

-Killua si te descontrolas por alguna razón, no crees que sería el único capaz de detenerte sin hacerte daño?-

El chico lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédulo por un momento. -Ves? Sabes que es cierto, así que asunto arreglado. Además, solo yo puedo dormir contigo Killua, así que está bien.-

Apenas podía creer las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su mejor amigo, así que solo se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto, mientras el moreno lo soltaba con cuidado y se levantaba de la cama.

-Iré a vendarme, volveré enseguida-

Killua se sentía aturdido, pero aún así se levantó para seguir a Gon al baño y ayudarlo con la herida.

-Yo lo haré Gon- masculló mientras tomaba las vendas que el otro estaba sosteniendo y comenzaba a vendar la herida que él mismo había hecho. -En serio no estás molesto?- preguntó al fin bajando la vista.

-Eh? Claro que no, por qué estaría molesto?-

Killua guardó silencio por un momento. -Realmente lo siento Gon...-

El moreno lo miró fijamente, y pudo notar cómo Killua se veía tan frágil en ese momento, que parecía se podría quebrar como el cristal.

-Killua- Gon lo miró a los ojos firme pero calmadamente - De verdad está bien. Además, fue mi culpa. Cuando el trueno estalló desperté también, tu ya estabas alerta en ese momento, y aún así intenté tomarte, así que supongo que te asustaste. No te preocupes, está bien.-

-No debí haber bajado la guardia, Gon. Es solo que...contigo siempre bajo la guardia. Sólo cuando estoy contigo puedo dormir sin preocuparme de nada…fui descuidado.-

-Cómo lo hacías con Alluka?-

-Bueno, dormía siempre alerta. Además debía protegerla de la familia-

-De verdad sólo duermes bien cuando estás conmigo?-

Killua se sonrojó, pero aún así asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. 

Gon le sonrió. 

-Todo estará bien Killua, desde ahora solo debo procurar no ser una amenaza para ti en ningún momento…Ahora, vamos a desayunar!-

-Eh? Que quieres decir con….oye!- Gon salió del cuarto de baño dejando a Killua más confundido de lo que había estado nunca en su vida.


End file.
